25 Ways To Annoy Your Favorite TDI Characters
by Theater Of The Mind
Summary: Read the title people... Anyways, I am explaining and elaborating a few ways to annoy each character, Trent is up chapter 26
1. First Victim: Duncan

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim One:

Duncan

...

1. Rip out every piercing on my one... or at least try to.

2. Call him pet names like; Princess, Sweetheart, Sunshine, Babe, Honey, Darling, Angel, and Gorgeous.

3. Play with his mohawk/ faux hawk which ever you prefer.

4. Steal his dog collar and wear it around in front of him.

5. Tell him that Courtney doesn't love him and never did.

6. Laugh at his girly shriek (The one in Who can you Trust, when Courtney pushed him).

7. Shave his unibrow... no I mean WAX his unibrow to the point where he won't have any more!

8. (in relation with #7) shave or Wax his soul patch...Mwahahaha.

9. Ask him repeatedly "Why is your torso so long?"

10. (in relation to #9) "Why do you even like Courtney, Huh? I say Why"

11. (in relation to #10)"Why?"

12. Poke him and when he starts yelling at you, answer, "Why?"

13. Laugh at him whenever he walks by.

14. Fall down, scream, and tell the others that he pushed you.

15. Make him listen to classical music for a week.

16. Call him "Nancy" whenever you talk to him.

17. Whenever you come back from ANYTHING, say "Lucy, I'm home!"

18. Say that he'd be hotter if he didn't have a unibrow.

19. Get him on Oprah or Dr. Phil.

20. Sign him up for one of those Extreme Makeovers.

21. Sign him up for college.

22. Sign him up for "What Not To Wear"

23. Introduce him to Chewbacca or Jar-Jar.

24. Put Harold's butt bags over his face while he is sleeping (**A.N. I know that is sick but my cousin wanted it in there**)

25. Lock him in a room with Celine Dion Standee's and My Heart Will Go On in the background. This time Courtney isn't there to hold his hand! Mwahahahaha HA


	2. Second Victim: Trent

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Two:

Trent

...

1. Cut all the strings off of his guitar and watch him cry.

2. (In relation to #1) Break the neck of his guitar and watch him cry... again.

3. Make him watch the kissing scene between him and Heather over and over and over and I think you get the point.

4. Tell him that a major record deal wanted to sponsor (not really) him but then saw him with Gwen and decided that she ruined his rep...In other words he'll have to chose between Gwen and a Record Deal.

5. (In relation to #4) If he choses the record deal tell him that it was a joke so now he doesn't have the deal or the girl.

6. Laugh at the times went he went he was rolling in his vomit (From The Who Can You Trust? episode).

7. Send him a pictures of Gwen with another man (aka her cousins) and tell him those guys are her boyfriends she had while they dated.

8. Tell him he looks like Shrek.

9. When ever he looks at you wiggle your eye brows... unless you are Duncan in that case you will wiggle your EYEBROW or as TitanWolf would say your Mono Brow.

10. Make everyone dress up as a mime.

11. Tell him that he is a loser and that's Gwen HATES him... and then watch him cry... again.

12. Make him listen to his singing when he was mental. (From The Who Can You Trust? episode).

13. Give him a unicorn tattoo.

14. When he's still in earshot, make bad remarks about him

15. Spread a rumor that he sucks his thumb and cries at night.

16. Drop something, tell him to pick it up, and then walk away... slowly, backwards.

17. Tell him that Gwen's going out with someone who's smarter/ better/ cuter/ just an overall better person than him.

18. When he's asleep, paint his clothes with flowers and ponies.

19. (In relation to sing #18) sing him a lullaby or say "Sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"

20. Kick him and then get a plane to Cuba.

21. Spread a rumors that he likes My Little Pony. (No offense to all those My Little Pony fans out there, but I'm sure you'd be embarrassed if you were a 16-17 old boy)

22. Make him do one of those Sodoku puzzles at hard level and see if he yells in frustration.

23. Sign him up for a mortuary.

24. Get him a wheelchair (For those moments he needs, like in The Who Can You Trust? episode).

25. When ever he starts to sing to Gwen pop out and yell "Boo! You suck!" The walk away... slowly, backwards.

* * *

Thank you to princeskvn, MokaCola-567, Hgirl1884, Mogus, Nerd with a keyboard., There's a light on in Chicago, millie123, CourtneyxDuncan, alienphantom (don't you know I love being evil, once again MwahahahaHA), Raven Black and Jinks Loather, randomhottiexoxo, and 07Matt!

Especially you, CourtneyxDuncan... thanks the for the Chris ideas!


	3. Third Victim: Courtney

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Three:

Courtney

...

1. Tell her "I am a CIT" until she realizes how annoying it sounds.

2. Ask her "What race are you? Mexican? White? Asian? African? Indian?" because ,honestly, what the hell is she?

3. When she walks by constantly say LAME!

4. Make her where black cloths then tell her "Now you and Duncan match".

5. Scream at her in her face. Then walk away... slowly, backwards.

6. When she takes a shower put green jell-o in the water pipes, watch as the horror unravels.

7. Whenever she walks by, yell "PREPPIE PRINCESS!!"

8. Dress up as a Teletubby and confront her.

9. Spread a rumor about of her and Justin Timberlake.

10. (in relation to #9) Say that "Sexyback" was dedicated to her.

11. Say something like "Isn't it good to be a peanut?" mutltiple times, then walk away.

12.(in relation to #11) Give her a jar of peanuts.

13. When she bosses you around, yell "YOUR MAMA!!"

14. Make her watch an America's Next Top Model marathon at gunpoint (I like the show, just thought that might be funny).

15. Tell her that being a CIT can cause heart attacks, not that she would believe you.

16. Call her random breakfast food names like: Bacon, Fruitloop, Cookie Crisp, and Eggo. She would go crawling back to Duncan hoping to hear something complementing like Princess or Darling.

17. Give her the birds and bees talk whenever Duncan walks into the room.

18. Tell her "I love you" and follow her around saying that.

19. When Duncan walks by tell Courtney (only if you are a guy) "That make out session earlier was awesome.. thanks for the tongue." Watch Duncan and Courtney cringe at that idea.

20. Stare at Courtney and then sigh.

21. Convince Courtney that Duncan is pregnant, if she asks how then just say "It was the work of God, Courtney, It was God."

22. Laugh at everything she says.

23. Narrate her life for her.

24. Act like you're an explorer or something

25. Ask her randomly "Why is your butt so uptight all the time, Did you get botox there?" Punches randomly in the air "BOOYAH!"


	4. Fourth Victim: Cody

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Four:

Cody

...

1. Send him to the dentists.

2. Tell him that Samantha Roson (a.k.a. Lindsay Lohan's girlfriend) DJ's better than him.

3. Tell him that Paris Hilton has been with more girls than him.

4. Whenever he walks by say "Gwen"

5. Invite him to play a game of Frisbee. When it lands in a tree or flies over a fence, tell him to go fetch it. Then walk away...slowly, backwards

6. Push him off his chair from behind.

7. Every time you see him call him the Code Mystir (**A.N. my sister calls me the Tawn Mystir. I love it cause Cody is awesome , so we have the Mystir link**) then when he does the two guns with his hands and nods his head say "I take that back!"

8. Tell him to 'get Jiggy with it' and when he asks "What" say it again.

9. Every time he walks by say "Gap-man" Then sing the batman theme song but change the word batman for Gap-man

10. Every time he tries to talk flick his head.

11. Call him desperate in said rampage.

12. Wear a shirt saying 'I'm with stupid' and walk next to him all day.

13. Ask him "Are you a girl or a boy" … and when he opens his mouth to speak say "definitely a girl, yup a girl."

14. Talk to him and randomly widen your eyes and say "I see dead people" in a weird whisper.

15. Say, "I have a secret!" and when he leans his ear your way whisper nonsense then scream, "HI!"

16. Find odd reasons for him to take his shirt off, when he does say "Okay bring, Geoff, Duncan, and DJ out here" when they come in tell them to take their shorts off when they do say "That's what you should look like, okay?"

17. Shave him bald

18. Put oil on his pants... a certain spot. The oil might stain and it looks like her peed him self every day!

19. Give him a gift. When he opens it say "This is a time bomb it will explode it a minute defuse it...now!"

20. Tell him that Gwen loved him, but since he gave her away to Trent. She gave up on him.

21. Tell him that Gwen really hated him even when he was pulling food out of his pants for their romantic picnic.

22. Tell him "You had perfectly good food then wasted it by putting it in your pants while the others had to eat Chef's gruel"

23. Do the shame on you finger thing, Get everyone to do that in a circle around him.

24. Tell him "You are 16 and yet you peed yourself?"

25. Ask "Am I annoying?" keep doing that until he says yes.

**Okay that is all for now..Next will be, Gwen I think. I am out of it. I don't start school til thursday and I have my head in the clouds. I can't think of Math! I tried to divide the other day and I couldn't. the division was : 10 divided by 2...and I got 4 and a half...close enough I guess! But that is why I didn't update yesterday.**


	5. Fifth Victim: Gwen

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Five:

Gwen

...

1. Give her anti-depression pills...then walk away, slowly...backwards.

2. If she refuses them tell her "Oh yeah cause Trent is the only thing between you and that rope over there that is used to hang people."

3. Chant 'Weird Goth Girl'

4.When ever she is near Cody sing "secret lovers"

(SMUBMITTED BY: princeskvn)

5. Rip up all of the pages in her sketchbook and call the  
sketches a piece of crap.

6.Make her watch the episode where Trent and Heather kiss and replay that  
scene OVER and OVER again.

7. Tell her "I love your brother" really he seems awesome "too bad you aren't like him"

(SUBMITTED BY:randomhottiexoxo)

8. (only if Gwen's natural hair color is blond)so every time she goes by say 'Hi Blondie'  
9. hide her regular clothes and leave bright pink clothes for  
her to wear instead

10. Randomly yell "Gwen stop flirting with insert name here!"

11. Read her the GwenxHeather fic!

12. Ask her "What to play a game? It is called bury the gothic alive. It is really fun!"

13. Ask "So, I mean seriously your brother rocks, Can I have his number" (her brother is in the Message from home thing check youtube)

14. Ask if she can crank that soulja boy or superman that hoe.

15. Say woop!woop! like Dr.Zoidberg from Futurama or like the winecone (youtube guy) it is in his newest video.

16. Give Heather her diary and say "love, Gwen"

17. replace her diary with a my little ponies diary.

18. When Trent walks in the room tell her you and him had a great time last night. She might think of something gross but you know you guys only played monopoly. shame on her.

19. Whisper something to someone when Gwen walks in point at her and laugh.

20. Tell her that she doesn't deserve a life** (A.N. okay even I think that one is harsh)**

21. Give her a creepy smile.

22. Throw her into the shark infested waters.

23. Tell her to shout "I believe I can fly" when she is falling down

24. Video tape it and send it (into insert place you are in)'s Funniest Home Videos and when you win don't thank her.

25. Remind her that she could have won but she was too distracted by Justin's body.

**If you have any ideas feel free to pitch them in a review or PM.**

**Okay this youtube video is awesome...only if you are a girl and want to find your TDI match...it is called. **Total Drama Island Dating Game. **I got Duncan...OH and the comment is from me...aots42594...it is me!**

**16. Find odd reasons for him to take his shirt off, when he does say "Okay bring, Geoff, Duncan, and DJ out here" when they come in tell them to take their shorts off when they do say "That's what you should look like, okay?"**

**I meant to write SHIRTS not SHORTS...either way it sounds funny.**


	6. Sixth Victim: Justin

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Six:

Justin

...

1.Tell him he has a banging body...then bang his body, with a Bat :)

( #2 SUBMITTED BY: princeskvn)

2. Hide Justin's Mirror, and when he asks 'Where it is' just say it ran away from him.

3. (in relation with #2) If he asks "If you know where they are" say yes and then if he asks why you took them just say "They wanted to look at something beautiful!"

( #4 SUBMITTED BY: princeskvn)

4..When Justin asks if he'd make an awsome model, say YOUR A "HIDEOUS FREAK" and you'll never make it in the real world, and watch him cry.

( #'s 5-7 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

5. You could like just say his name over and over again untill he finally responds to you with words

6. You could shave his head so then hes not that -gag-gorgeous-gag- contestant

7. You could drop something really heavy on his foot so then he screams out in pain breaking his silence.

8. Yell in his face "You aren't that hot!"

9. Yell in his face "Why won't you talk?"

10. Pants him

11. (referring to Double V's story Accident) ask him "How can you hurt Courtney like and why would you do that to hurt Duncan, shame on you"

12. Walk up to him and say "Yo" then walk away.

13. Say "Oh by the way, your talent sucked!"

14. Say "So, you are a man of action NOT a man of words. Then why don't you move?"

15. Tell him "Props on the Big Sleep! Painted eyes on your eyes lids! To bad you suck!"

16. Tell him to stand still and don't move. then leave him there.

17. Tell him "I know a guy named Justin, the only thing is that he is ugly, Oh wait I was talking about you"

18. Put him in oil and bread crumbs, bake at 350 degrees til he is brown and crispy!

19. Switch his tan lotion for veggie oil

20. Sing the Barney clean up song as he is going to the bathroom!

21. Ask "do you even have a life?"

22. Ask "Why do you think that Izzy broke up with you?" (**A.N. If you don't know what I am talking about YOUTUBE search Izzy talks to Chris and you'll see**)

23. Ask him "Dude why won't you speak..please say something"

24. Tell him "I hate you" multiple times every day.

25. When he comes in late for something say "You are Just in time! Just in, Justin. Get it?" (thank you Jared, for your lame jokes about Justin Fang!)

**If you have any ideas feel free to pitch them in a review or PM.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. I will need help with these two...  
**

Next Victim is Sadie AND Katie (they are basiclly the same person!)


	7. Seventh Victim: Katie and Sadie

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Seven:

Katie and Sadie

...

1. Tell Sadie that she needs to loose a little poundage if she wants to look like Katie.

(#'s 2-4 SUBMITTED BY: princeskvn)

2. Ask Sadie and Katie weird questions like "If you go EVERYWHERE together do you go to the bathroom together sleep in the same room as each other..?"

Tell Katie and Sadie that if they want to become closer, try sharing the same mom, dad, house, and name. (That would be awesome! Their name would be Kadie or Skatie)

3. Tell them that they're morons and need to live their own lives.

4. Tell them a scary story about a particular friend that murdered her particular Bfl in her sleep, and then murdered herself right after.

( #'s 5-6 SUBMITTED BY: alienphantom)

5. Ask If they were once Siamese twins.

6. Ask if they are gay.

( #'s 7-9 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

7. Lock each in a different closet for a whole day.

8. Make them get lost in the woods again and have the 2 squirrels ( The two that imitated them in the sucky outdoors) fallow them.

9. Give them outfits that don't match.

10. Die their hair blond with green streaks and purple tips.

11. Point and laugh at them both.

(#12 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

12. Keep on Mixing them up.

(#'s 13-18 SUBMITTED BY: bubbles968)

13. Call Sadie fat, and Katie anorexic.

14. Tell all other campers Sadie is a bulimic thanks to Katie.

15. Call them both wannabe Brittney's. (reference to clothing)

16. Randomly call out "Ah! Too much pink!" when the twins walk by.

17. Talk to Sadie, pretend that you think she is Katie about Sadie, and say "And those things you said about her yesterday were awesome!"

18. Two words CLOTHES SWITCH! (** A.N. Probably switch their cloths for like ones that look like Gwen's**)

19. Tell Katie that Sadie has a crush on her and that is the only reason she became her friend (and Vise Versa)

20. When Katie walks in the room say to Sadie "thank you Sadie, now we are like BFFFL's "

21.When Sadie comes in the room say to Katie "haha , I know you should totally ditch that girl!"

22. Talk about Heather to Sadie and when Katie comes and asks who you were talking about say "you" then go back into your conversation.

23. Ask "who do you think is the most annoying person at camp?" and when they say who look at them and say want to bet?

24.Tell Sadie that Katie think that BFFFL stands for a Butthead that feeds from females life.

25. Tell them that with out the others person they can do so much more in life!

**If you have any ideas feel free to pitch them in a review or PM.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. I will need help with this one...  
**

Next Victim is Geoff


	8. Eighth Victim: Geoff

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Eight:

Geoff

...

1.When ever he says something slap him and say 'DUDE'.

(#'s 2-3 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

2. Constantly remind him about his sad attempt at flirting like "You pitch a tent like a guy"

3. (like #2 ) the cook off one "You look like my friends hott mom"

(#4 SUBMITTED BY: millie123)

4. Dunk his hat in the toilet

( #'s5-9 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

5. Tell him that Bridgette is repulsed by him

6.Tell him Bridgette broke the little heart shaped bow (from Up A Creek) on purpose

7. Steal his hat and wear it around him

8.Tell him he is gay cause he wears pink

9. Ask him if he can go dress shopping with you cause you need a gay guy's input

10. When he walks in a room get everyone to 'moo' at him.

11. When he walks in a room force him to button up his shirt unless the only reason it is unbuttoned is cause if it was buttoned it wouldn't fit.

(#'s 12 and 13 SUBMITTED BY: Nerd with a Keyboard)

12. Every time he walks by say "You pitch a tent like a guy!" or

13. Make a video of his stupidest moments

14. Give him a dead leg (**A/N: if you do not know what a dead leg is, it is the act of kicking someone really hard in the leg, leaving them immobile and numb for a while**)

15. When ever he tries to speak Yell

16. When he is about to say some thing say "No one cares for your opinion"

17. Give him an unfinished Rubik's cube and watch him try to solve it (**A/N Mwahahaha they are easy, You just need to know what to do!**)

18. Say party over and over again

19. Spell everything out for him like h-o-w a-r-e y-o-u d-o-i-n-g-?

20. Trip him again then blame him for not tieing his shoes

21. (in relation with # 20) Teach him how to tie his shoes (**A/N: Even though he wears sandles..SHHHH!**)

22. Call him Blond Boy

23.Sing the macarena all day!

24. Yell randomly "Hey, you Geoff" then when he says what? pretend that you didn't say anything

25. Tell him that Cody throws a better party than him

--

O.O you guys had a extra, On the Katie and Sadie one there was like 26. I didn't number one of them from! So the last one should be called **26** Ways of annoying Katie and Sadie!

**If you have any ideas feel free to pitch them in a review or PM.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. I will need help with this one...  
**

Next Victim is Eva and thanks to a new invention Eva can't touch me (hammer time)!


	9. Ninth Victim: Eva

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Nine:

Eva

...

NOTE THAT IF EVA TRIES TO KILL YOU BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HOLD HER AT GUN POINT!!

(#'s 1-5 SUBMITTED BY: Bubbles968)

1. When you walk by yell "You need a bra!"

2. Say that Noah loves her.

3. Say that her muscles make her butt look big.

4.Make her rap and sing annoying Swedish or Japanese pop (or J-pop! Mr.Y...good times, good times!)

5. Dress her!

(#'s 6-7 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

6. Ash her if her wedding with Ezekiel is still on.

7.Tell her that your grandma can do more pull-ups that her.

(#'s 8-9 SUBMITTED BY : Jazzy-Chan)

8. Keep on reminding her that she got voted off twice.

9. Tell her that straight jackets look good on her.

(#10 SUBMITTED BY: millie123)

10. Paint her dumbbells pink

(#'S 11-18 submitted by: alienphantom)

11. Accuse Eva her of steroid use.

12. Accuse her of being a dude in drag.

13. Replace her weights with ones three times as heavy so she thinks she has become a wimp.

14. Fill her MP3 player with nothing but the Numa Numa and Hamster Dance!!

15. Lock her in a room with Heather and Ezekiel.

16. Dye her hair blond and put her in Sadie and Katie wear while she's asleep.

17. Scream "WIMP!!" at her when she walks by, then accuse Harold or Ezekial. XD

18. When she falls asleep, take away all her stuff and replace it with Cody memorabilia( i.e mugs, cloths, pillows, sheets, weights..everything.)

( #'s 19- 21 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

19. Take her clothes and put a pink frilly dress for her to wear instead.

20. Take her mp3 player and put under heathers pillow and tell eva that heather took it (killing 2 birds with one stone).

21. Draw a smiley face on her huge giganto mole on her face when shes sleeping.

( #'s 22- 25 SUBMITTED BY: Sunkissed42594)

22. Wax the source of all her power. A.K.A. her uni brow.

23. Actually brush her hair! (**A/N: Gasps!**)

24. Tell her that Eva is a _man's _name. Then say "no wonder your parents called you that". (**A/N: Owned!**)

25. When she walks by yell "Anger management!"

Sorry.. I got some extra baggage given to me by princeskvn...

26.) Trash all of Eva's precious gym stuff, and tell her she needs to get a life.

27.) Throw Eva's MP3 player into the ocean, and tell Eva that Heather took it.

28.) Get out a pink frilly, girly, girl stuff and replace all of her normal cloths with that. Burn all of her normal cloths.

NOTE THAT IF EVA TRIES TO KILL YOU BECAUSE OF THIS, YOU ARE ALLOWED TO HOLD HER AT GUN POINT!!

--

O.O Did anyone find the mistake? Yes there is one... Someone didn't submit anything in a review yet they got credit .:ME:.

I shouldn't have put that sugar in my cereal.

WOW, if I put in all of the submissions then I would only have to put in one thing!! But instead I gave you guys an exta 3 so... here is an early b-day present from me to you...Thank you!

**If you have any ideas feel free to pitch them in a review or PM. I would rather have a review because my PM'S get like lost at sea. I have 117 messages in my in box and it is hard to find some that you people sent earlier.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. I will need help with this one...  
**

Next Victim is Noah...MwahahahahaHA!! I am hyper!


	10. Tenth Victim: Noah

**30** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Ten:

Noah

...

( #'s 1-4 SUBMITTED BY : Titan Wolf)

1. Take all his books and replace them with gay romance novels.

2. When he walks by say ding aling aling.

3. Tell him the author that write his favorite books went on strike.

4. Tell him Cody wants to see other dudes.

( #'s 5-7 SUBMITTED BY: Poetic Nothingness)

5. Every time he tries to read scream party like a rock star and scream totally dude even louder when he tries to ask why.

6. Make him rent an apartment with Izzy for a month (that would be fricking hilarious)

7. Tell him even Cody got him beat in sex appeal.

(#'s 7-15 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

8. Tell him that your insert animal here is smarter than him

9. Tell him reading actually makes people dumber

10. Speak to him in only im/txt lingo

11. Ask him what 2 and 2 is put together and then when he says 4 say wrong its 22 (**A/N: or fish, fish is only if you switch one of the 2's around then connect them so that the top looks like a circle.**)

12. Have everyone chant nerd whenever he goes by

13. Tell him brains beats brawns everyday and tell him to prove it by punching Duncan in the gut (i have nothing against Duncan don't worry Noah is weak, it will feel like a poke) and then watch what happens

14. Tell him that you read somewhere that if you wear a pink tu-tu all day makes your I.Q. go up by 20 points

15. Randomly ask him "22 of what?"

(#'s 16-19 SUBMITTED BY: alienphantom)

16. Tell him he's not as smart as he thinks he is.

17. Stick a small, neon sign on his back that says, "I'm an !!" In scarlet letters.

18. Accuse him of being gay.

19. Burn his books.

20. Just plain beat the crap out of him.

21. Lock him in a room with All of the leftovers from Chef's previously meals.

(#'s 22-23 SUBMITTED BY: Imc3200)

22. Replace his books with sports books.

23. Tie him up in front of a TV with ESPN on.

24. Tell him Katie and Sadie have huge crushes on him.

25. Dress up like him and walk around saying "Medical records" and "Sports aren't my forte"Tell him that Ezekiel idolizes him and say the same to Ezekiel only vice versa.

(#'s 26-27 SUBMITTED BY: Bubbles968)

26. Bring a bunch of screaming fan girls to the "dude"

27. Remind him that he kissed a guy.

(#28 submitted by: Bubbles968 AND alienphantom **A/N: I put them together because they were similar**)

28. Force him to sing "I kissed a boy and i liked it." or make the sign blink and then say, "I kissed a dude."

29. Ask him "If A equals B and B equals C then what is D? Oh and D is the irrational factor of the quotient of A and B." (**A/N: What did I even write?**)

30. Finish a Rubik's cube in front of him then challenge him to complete it faster than you. (**A/N: I can solve one!! can you?**)

--

OH, this chapter is called 30 ways to annoy Noah! SO yeah basically I might add 5 to each chapter...If you want to pitch an idea or ideas (like most of you) for previous chapters then send it in a review for that chapter!

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pitch them in a review.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. **

The next Victim will be a surprise!! NOT it will be a girl..Izzy, I think. But I'll just do Izzy. So it is Izzy.


	11. Eleventh Victim: Izzy

**30** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Eleven:

Izzy

...

( #'s 1-3 SUBMITTED BY : Bubbles968)

1. Tell her Owen left fat in her mouth (from when they kissed).

2. Tell her "Your epidermis is showing" (**A/N: Then walk away...slowly,backwards. I missed that. Did you?**)

3. Ask her how unnatural she is.

(#'s 4-5 SUBMITTED BY: Kat and Nini)

4. Remind her about the time when Owen ditched her to get away from the 'psycho killer'.

5. Tell her that you called the RCMP to come after her.

(#'s 6-7 SUBMITTED BY: alienphantom)

6. Make her read science books.

7. Force feed her medication to make her sane.

(#'s 8-10 SUBMITTED BY: DubbleV)

8. Ask her if shes on any sort of medication

9. Steal her fire bomb, and replace it with a dud.

10. Swich her clothing with gwens (so both of them get angry)

(#'s 11-13 SUBMITTED BY: Nerd with a Keyboard)

11.FORCE HER TO ATTEND A INSANE ASYLUM,

12. report her to the RCMP.

13. you could make her do something totally boring, like knit or bake (NO OFFENSE TO THOSE WHO KNIT AND/OR BAKE)

(#'s 14-16 Jen the Cat)

14. Tell Izzy that you signed her up for flight lessons.

15. Tell Izzy that you signed her up for the air force and that you became part of the RCMP.

16. Tell her that Owen's dating Justin.

(#'s 17-20 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

17. When shes asleep yell 'LOOK ITS THE RCMP' (whatever that is).

18. When she walks in a room have everybody chant 'crazy'.

19. Tell her that her beaver family wants to disown her.

20. Tell her that she needs to go into a mental institution.

21. Constantly remind her that Justin is a lair. (**A/N: if you don't know what i am talking about watch the Izzy's chat with Chris on youtube!**)

22. When she starts saying "Ohh, that is creepy! one time" then you say "Shut up no one here cares about your uncle or your cousins or anything of that matter just chill! ". do this every time she TRIES to speak.

23. Don't let her near any sugar for a week!!

24. Make a bet with her so that she can't talk for 2 weeks!

25. Make her drink alcohol, just take the drunk part but then let her live with the hangover...mwahahahha okay it is not that bad.

26. Tell her "That Owen thinks that Justin kisses better than she does!" (**A/N: I LOVE that episode...it will be on in a few weeks!**)

27. Give her Chef's chili and then say that something gross is on there...something that you don't want in your body.

28. Tell her "Izzy, something serious has happened..." then just walk away... slowly, backwards

29. Shave her head...

30. Make her go commando (**A/N: EWWW! don;t even ask where that came from. It was random but I bet Owen would like that and then to him you say "Owen, you sly dog, you!"**)

--

SO yeah basically I might add 5 to each chapter...If you want to pitch an idea or ideas (like most of you) for previous chapters then send it in a review for that chapter!

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pitch them in a review.  
**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. **

Hahaha, I know this might be lame but I need to know if I did a good job on my story Sunsets...I know I did a pretty good job on this one and I want to make sure I did a good tranfer from funny to fluffy! So if you would tell me that would be helpful to me. THX...

The next Victim will be DJ! AWWW how can we hurt that big teddy bear...maybe like THIS!!... wait til I post next chapter or if it already up just read it and that is how you hurt him!


	12. Twelth Victim: DJ

**30** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Twelve:

DJ

...

(#'s 1-2 SUBMITTED BY: DubbleV)

1. Dress Bunny in punk/gothic wear.

2. Force him to admit his true feelings to heather!

(#'s 3-5 SUBMITTED BY: Nerd with a Keyboard)

3. Steal Bunny.

4. Take his little beanie thing. (also SUBMITTED BY:person.u.don't.know.duh)

5. Make him eat Chef's brunch of disgustingness

(#'s 6-8 SUBMITTED BY: Kat and Nini)

6. Put snakes in his bed while he's sleeping...

7. Push him off a really high cliff.

(#'s 8-12 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

8. When you see him shout "HEY TEDDY BEAR" then jump on his back

9. Force feed him a dolphin dog (eww and aww poor dolphin)

10. Tell him that a snake wants to be his friend, forever and ever and ever (in a creep little possessed kid in a horror movie voice with a creepy smile)

11. Tell him a 'yo ma'ma' joke

12. Scream 'YOUR MOM'S FAT' then walk away..slowly, backwards

(#'s 13-14 SUBMITTED BY: Poetic Nothingness)

13. Make him spend an hour with his soul crushing fangirls

14. Put him in a snake pit.

(#'s 15-16 SUBMITTED BY: TDIAwesome)

15. Tell him bunny has rabies.

16. Force him to say "I'm afraid of snakes,heights, and water" while tieing him up to a highboard above a pool of snakes.

(# 17 SUBMITTED BY: person.u.don't.know.duh.)

17. Tell him bunny hates him, but is too nice that he just plays along (? i know it's stupid)

(#'s 18-19 SUBMITTED BY: Millie123)

18. You show take his teddy bear away

19. Dress up as a monster and wake him up in the middle of the night

(#'s 20-23 SUBMITTED BY: Emmigummi)

20. Tell dj that bunny got eaten by a snake

21. Cover bunny in ketchup and say that dj did it

22. Fill his room with fake fur and say it's real fur

23. Replace all his clothes with things that say violence rules and kill animals for fun and stuff like that

24. Have a pants party with him...don't ask. (think about Anchorman)

25. Sing that song that says "Hey, DJ. Now that my DJ"

26. Shave his hair off..you know that stubble...my mind is blanking out, i forgot what it is called.

27. Poke his belly. (or muscles!)

(SUBMITTED BY: Kat and Nina **AND** randomhottiexoxo **AND **TDIAwesome)

29. Tell him what REALLY happened to Bunny. (This will hurt both DJ and Geoff)

**(LAST but NOT least #30 SUBMITTED BY: the one the only...(drumroll please) totaldramaislandlover)  
**

**30. tell him his bunny left him because he was to much of a softy for him to hang with.**

--

Wow...sorry I took so long to update. I have A LOT of stories. I am going to finish this one up while working on TDI:Parental Control. Then I have no idea what I'll work on.

Oh, and totaldramaislandlover I hope you liked your part...sorry about last time.

If I didn't use your idea...I am sorry I erased all my PM's so that is why...sorry again.

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pitch them in a review.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. **

The next Victim will be... Beth!


	13. Author's Note

Okay this is an Author's Note chapter.

Dedicated to Flame Rising a girl/ or boy who has been sending weird flame reviews (that are ALL the same!).

First off: Get a LIFE!! I write when I am bored this isn't equivalent to a job, I don't do this ALL day long!

Secondly: This is Fan Fiction a place for amateur writers to write! This isn't a professional Press!

Thirdly: You have a SON? How old are you? Sending messages to younger people saying that their writing is NO good, I'd like to see you try!

Fourth-ly(?):I thought it was funny how you send the flame to one of my beloved stories. I only have one review that is a flame...that is 1/114 (equal to 0.8771929824561403 ). Wow thanks to you I am going to quit writing that percentage just blows my mind away! (MAJOR sarcasm!) That isn't even a whole number!

Fifth-ly(?): Honestly you made me laugh... and I thank you for that. I thought it was hilarious! You didn't baffle me with big words!

Sixth-ly(?): This story has NO plot..it is pure HUMOR! Got that? No Plot at all. there isn't even anyone that talks. It is a LIST!

Seventh-ly (?) As mandythequeen wrote in her little rant toward you: "No one likes a fancy ass!"

Lastly: All I got to say is ... FTP (Fk that Puto) Oi, if you want to know what Puto is just use google translator...it is in spanish.

--

mandythequeen...you are a great writer and u shouldn't let that Low-life put you down. I love all of your stories and I hope you continue!

Thank you for reading this little rant that I wrote... I needed the world to know.._you know?_

So the next chapter will be up..whenever I feel like it...which will be soon (sorry that the previous one took forever). All my stories WILL continue I will brush of my shoulders and walk away.

Oi, does anyone know how to contact the fanfiction people..I have tried to find it but I couldn't. That would be helpful.


	14. Thirteenth Victim: Beth

**30** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Thirteen:

Beth

...

(#1 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat... Sorry I tweaked it a little)

1. sing the song from the Disney ride, The Enchanted Tiki Room, while wearing a tiki doll constume (one that looks like the cursed one)

(#2 SUBMITTED BY: CaptainJessicaSarrow)

2. When you see her, ask her "Seriously, when do you get those braces off? Because I'm sure you'll finally look good when you do."

( Referring to #2)

3. When you see her say "when are you going to get the braces out... even if you do you will still be ugly!" (how mean)

(#'s 4-7 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

4. Call her metal mouth or brace face

5. Tell everyone she has a crush on cody (??)

6. Tell everyone she still collects care bears (no offense to all you care bear collectors out there)

7. When shes asleep take her pony tail out and take all her scrunchies (i know torture right?)

(#"s 8-11 SUBMITTED BY: Imc3200)

8. Tell her Heather is looking for her

9. Tell her to go get some dill pickle chips

10. Tape a picture of the boney island idol to her back

11. Bock at her. (like chicken noises)

(My Turn!)

12. Yell "Bitch!" when ever she walks by.

13. Always refer to her as a 'him' or 'he'.

14. Poke her with a stick and say "is it dead?"

15. Put a sign on her that says "I am Duncan's ONLY princess!" and wait for Courtney to see it.

16. Shove ice cream in her face.

17. Every time you see her say, "Hi Bob!" When he turns around say, "What?"

18. Walk behind her and every step she takes count.

19. When you see her start creating your own 'party boy dance mix' and dance to it (in a way sandwich her)

20. Say, "I have a secret!" and when she leans her ear your way whisper nonsense then scream, "HI!"

21. Say her name over and over again until she yells 'what?!' then walk away,slowly...backwards. :)

22. Sign her up for therapy

23. Walk up to her and yell "PWND!"

24. Replace her body wash with bleach!

25. Ask her for her help and when she says 'with what?' say "I don't need yo help"

26. Bark at her!

27. Tape a tape recorder to her back and have it say "Sucker!" over and over again.

28. Replace her sugar with Splenda!

29. Skip around her and dance!

30. Punch her in the face and say it is a nervous reaction to ugly people!

--

Brilliant idea... we can ALL abuse Flame Risers reviews! good idea? Let's start a petition. haha

Well I got flamed AND burned on the same day! I didn't see that the stove was on and I think you can figure out the rest..hehe

If I didn't use your idea...I am sorry I erased all my PM's so that is why...sorry again.

okay, one last thing... **BiggestKingdomheartsfanever **has this awesome poll that you guys should vote in. And speaking of polls, don't forget to vote in my poll (you might regret it! haha those you had already looked it up and voted 'yes' or 'i am going to do that right now'...i laughed at all of you! take that nicely!Okay that sounds really mean but still VOTE!)

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pitch them in a review.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. **

The next Victim will be... Owen!


	15. Fourteenth Victim: Owen

**30** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Fourteen:

Owen

...

(#'s 1-9 SUBMITTED BY: suferdude9817)

1. Every time he [Owen] opens his mouth to speak, cut him off and yell; "No, Owen! You're not getting to second base!"

2. Tell him that the 'Donuts Copter' does not exist

3. Constantly remind him that he sacrificed Izzy to the 'Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook'... and I mean CONSTANTLY!

4. Remind him how he lost the dodge ball game to HAROLD! (No, I don't have anything against Harold)

5. Tell him that the RCMP finally captured Izzy

6. Sign him up for 'Weigh Watchers'

7. Tape a sign to his back that says "Owen's not getting to second base, is he?"

8. Ask him if under that bubbly exterior lies a dark, tortured past

9. Lock him in a cage with chipmunks, beavers, ducks, and frogs

(#'s 10- 14 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

10. When he walks by scream 'IT'S GODZILLA! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!' then start running in circles

11. Make him exercise

12. Tell him that its ok to come out of the closet

(in relation to the one above)

13. Then when he does come out make fun of him for it (seriously i have no problem with gay people i personally find them awesome)

14. Tell him that there is an all you can eat buffet in the dinning hall and when he gets there tell him lindsey ate it all

(# 15 SUBMITTED BY: CaptainJessicaSparrow)

15. Whenever he walks by point at him and yell, "EW!"

(# 16 SUBMITTED BY: alienphantom)

16. Chain him to a chair and let him see a giant pile of desserts. Let him smell their deliciounsness..but give him NOTHING!

(# 17 SUBMITTED BY: CourtneyxDuncan)

17. Tell him that eating donuts is now against the law -le gasp-

(#'s 18-21 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

18. Him McDonalds burgers for his birthday.

19. Ask him if he's gay constantly, until he answers.

20. Eat more hot dogs than him without two squirting out of your nose.

21. Him a weight scale (what were those things called again?) for Christmas.

(My Turn)

22. Follow him in with a tuba like in family guy! (watch: .com/watch?v=3T0GRjxOP98 )

23. When you are in a pool with him shout "Marco!".

24. Splash him with water when he doesn't say "Polo!".

25. Poke his fat!

26. Replace all his sweets with vegetables.

27. Boil his ice cream.

28. "accidentally" _burn_ him.

29. Act drunk around him.

30. Walk near him and say "hey sexy" and when he says 'oh me?' walk behind him and say you were talking about the thing behind him and NOT him!

--

Okay sorry that I didn't use all of the idea's that you guys gave but I didn't really feel like uploading all the other ones. Oh and I had these ideas, like, pre-locked in. so i am so sorry!

Oh and if you didn't notice before I changed my pen name.... I think it is Ludacris' new CD title. Yeah, I like Ludacris, got a problem with that?

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pitch them in a review.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. **

The next Victim will be... Bridgette! Ahhhh shark attack!


	16. Fifteenth Victim: Bridgette

**40** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Fifteen:

Bridgette

...

(#'s 1-3 SUBMITTED BY: BubbleLucious)

1. Bring her and Geoff to a steakhouse...and order the biggest, juiciness steak they have..

2. Shove fish in her face and eat it...raw...and bloody...

3. Bite her

(#'s 4-6 SUBMITTED BY: Phantom-kid123)

4. Keep on telling her that dolphins are extinct until she cries

5. Write graffiti on her surf board, and say Geoff did it

6. While she's sleeping, set her out in the middle of the forest where the wild animals are

(#7 SUBMITTED BY: Obsessed with Fall Out Boy)

7. Give her sushi

(#'s 8-10 SUBMITTED BY: orgelovesprincess)

8. Chop her surf board in half and walk away slowly backwards

9. Tie her to a chair and make her eat any sea life that you see

10. Keep telling her that Ezekiel is going to make out with her one day and watch her scream

( #'s 11- 12 SUBMITTED BY:)

11. Tell her Geoff said surfing is for guys and its totally stupid.

12. Break her board and say Geoff did it!

(#'s 13-16 SUBMITTED BY:lmc3000)

13. Tape a picture of shark to her back

14. Remind her about how Geoff ran away from her

15. Call her traitor constantly

16. Tell her Eva is searching for her

(# 17-20 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

17. Make her eat a dolphin dog (poor dolphin)

18. Leave her in the woods...alone...at night

19. Take her ponytail out (i know pure torture right?)

20. Keep reminding her that shes in love with an idiot (yes by idiot i mean geoff)

(#'s 21-22 SUBMITTED BY: CourtneyXDuncan)

21. Her that Geoff deliberately put the plastic around the bird's neck.

22. Eat a dolphin-dog in front of her face

(#'s 23-32 SUBMITTED BY: SurferDude9817)

23. Lock her in a cage full of skunks

24. Lock her in a cage with EVA!

25. Give her a bag of cookies, and then tell her to stand on her hands for 20 minutes

26. Remind her that she's the reason the Killer Bass had to sleep out in the rain

27. Kidnap her and leave her with only her clothes in the middle of the woods

28. Constantly tell her "You're** almost **as hot as my friend's mom!"

29. Whenever she enters the room, yell "GET YOUR DOLPHIN WIENERS HERE!"

30. Accuse her of stealing Lyndsay's blow fish, and giving Trent the poisonous blow fish

31. Whenever she enters a room, offer her a toe tag and say "I told Eva where to find you."

32. Her in a cage with the carnivorous rabbit from "Search and Do Not Destroy"

(#33-35 SUBMITTED BY: Jen The Cat)-

33. Give her a real fur jacket for her birthday.

34. Tell her how to decapitate a chicken over and over

35. Yell dolphin dogs! when she is around and walk away slowly... backwards (That was lame wasn't it.)

(#36 SUBMITTED BY: PinkLover93)

36. Tell her she's a dumb blond, push her down and run away yelling, "HE-SHE!"

(#'s SUBMITTED BY: SnowCathcer )

37. Try to fix her hair, but cut it as short as you can.

38. Steal her surfboard, then leave a picture of it burning.

39. Constantly ask her random, obvious questions, like "Is the sky really blue?" and if she answers, scream "LIAR!", then run off.

(MY TURN)

40. Every time she walk by sing 'Ding Dong Dang Dun.' Repeatedly!

--

Okay, I hope I didn't update TOO late! hahaha I know that I did. I was working on The New Babysitter AND Road Trip. Check them out..please?

I think I will update NEXT year! Are you guys fine with that?

OO and I posted a topic in the TDI Fanfiction Request forum so Ch-che-check it out (bestie boys)

HAPPY NEW YEAR or like Duncan said "HAPPY NUDE YEAR!" on Photobucket(dot)com /image/total%20drama%20island/meerkatlover/happy_nude_year_by_guarding_?o=1203

**If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to pitch them in a review.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, It means a lot to me. **

The next Victim will be... Tyler. You better WATCH OUT! He might crash into you!


	17. Sixteenth Victim: Tyler

**50** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Sixteen:

Tyler

...

(#1 SUBMITTED BY: DarkMantha70)

1. Nag him about how much he sucks at every sport.

(#'s 2-4 SUBMITTED BY: CourtneyxDuncan)

2. Tap him on the shoulder and tell him that Eva's stronger then him. Then walk away, slowly... backwards. (I am so LAME)

3. Tell him that Chef has a chicken for him.

4. Ask him "If you failed the first challenge, what would you have done with the chicken hat?". Then walk away, slowly... backwards.

(#'s 5-16 SUBMITTED BY: Jamie am I)

5. Whenever he walks into a room, yell "Which one's Tyler?"

6. Every time he's around you, make chicken noises

7. Tape a sign to his back that reads: "I'm accident prone."

8. Make him watch the scene in which he hit Lindsay with dodgeballs over and over

9. Make him watch the scene in which Heather nearly crushed him with a canoe over and over as well

10. Make him watch the scene in which he wiped out on water skis over and over and over, and.. you get the idea

11. Make him watch the credits of the show, and show him how pitiful his arm wrestling match with Eva was

12. Tell him that he's a loser who will never amount to anything (I can be mean but that is just HARSH!!! shame on you!)

13. Ask him how the steroids are working for him?

14. Steal all of his clothes and leave him with only Sadie's. NOT Katies; SADIE'S. That way, he's pink, and wearing clothes that are way too big on him.

15. Ask him if he thinks Lindsay's boobs are too small?

16. Point out that he was the only Camper in 'After the Dock of Shame' who didn't get any dialogue.

(#'s 17-22 SUBMITTED BY: LogicTiger)

17. Take away his sport sweats.

19. Continually remind him Lindsay "flirted with Owen" (from when she got eliminated)

20. Play a rim shot whenever he wipes out.

21. Take him to a chicken farm.

22. Make him hallucinate.

(#'s 23-25 SUBMITTED BY: Emo-Nerdy-Insane-Writter)

23. Repeatedly ask him if his shoes are untied.

24. Remind him OFTEN that Lindsay doesn't remember him.

25. Tell him Lindsay likes guys who are GOOD at sports.

(#'s 26-27 SUBMITTED BY: PiratePrincess19)

26. Make him a dinner consisting of only chicken.

him whenever he walks by and say "you're such a klutz"

(#'S 28-34 SUBMITTED BY: Read All U Want)

him footage of how they prepare chicken (like how they kill it)

29. Remind him that there are approximately four chickens for every person on earth.

30. Give him a chickens egg that is about to hatch.

31. Dress up like Lindsay, then go around asking random people or things, "Are YOU Tyler?" when he confront's you about it and say's that he's Tyler, say, "Who's Tyler?"

32. Make him watch the opening theme of TDI at the part where Eva beats him at arm wrestling over and over and over again.

33. Ask him why he stinks at sports so much.

34. Spray paint a bowling ball to look like a soccer ball then give it to him and laugh as he tries to kick it.

(#35 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

35. Throw dogdeballs at him constantly!

(#'S 36-37 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

36. lock tyler in a room full of chickens

37. tell him that eva is more of a man than him

38. tell him that harold is better at sports than him

he walks past you chuck a dodge ball at his head and watch him cry (i know evil right?)

(# 40 SUBMITTED BY: Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever)

him Taylor, and when he gets mad say, "oh sorry Timmy"

(MY TURN)

41. When he walks by hiss (like a dragon) at him.

42. When he walks in a room yell ''SHARRON!" (like how Ozzy Osborne does.)

43. Ask him "Where's Tyler" and before he gets a chance to answer walk away, point to Duncan and say "FOUND HIM!"

(In relation to 43)44. Ask him "Do you want to play MMPR with me?"

(Relevant to 44)45. When he asks "What is MMPR" say "Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!" in the theme song voice

(Relevant to 44 and 45)46. Then sing the Theme song.

47. Randomly shout "Marco" and when he doesn't answer his him in the head and say "You were supposed to say 'Polo'. Geez Tyler get your head in the game!"

48. Look him in the eyes and nod your head 'no' (This really does piss people off. Try it!)

49. Kick his bedroom door open and yell, "avenge, AVENGE!" then walk away, slowly...backwards. (I think that is someone's pen name. I saw it like a month ago. Then stole my copyright...I am willing to SUE! HAHHA jk jk. It is NOT copyrighted i really don't care)

50. Creep up behind him and whisper in his ear with a creepy voice, "I know what you did last summer!" Then walk away, slowly... backwards.

OKAY! listen up! LAST CHAPTER I HAD A MISPRINT!!! And i didn't write a person for #'s 11-12 and I don't know who wrote it..and for a strange reason I didn't write doen Jen the Cat's ideas...

Oh eM Ge! we have doubled... when i started this 'story' or 'list' if you perfer I had 25 ways and now it is 50 ways! YAY! I know in one of the previos chapters I said that if you had any ideas for characters alrady done that I will add that idea in, but i changed my mind. If you have an idea for previous characters I will make a chapter at the end and title it 'Extra Ideas' or something related to that.

The next VICTIM will be... **LeShawna**!!! Ahhh she is going to tell me "Uh huh. White girl is NOT funny!" then I am going to complain and say "But I am not white! I mean I have white skin but I am not WHITE!!! I am half Italian and half Mexican!!!!" Yeah as you can tell when people call me a white girl i get mad (-ish)!!!


	18. Seventeenth Victim: Leshawna

**60** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Seventeen:

LeShawna

...

( #'s 1-5 SUBMITTED BY: LizMizzMolly)

1. Give her an apple and say "This is TOTALLY good for your diet

2.(in relation to #1) after she says she's not on a diet, say "OH MY GOSH! I thought u were a tan Sadie!

3. Make fun of her hair from the episode when it became an afro.

4. Remind her constantly how she lost out on $1000 because of a parrot!

5. Play "Pin The Tail on The Donkey" with her, only replace the donkey with a spider, and replace the tail with one of it's eyes.

( #'s 6-9 SUBMITTED BY: actordude22)

6. Keep reminding her that the reason she lost was because of a parrot.

7. Keep reminding her that Heather got farther in the game then she did.

8. Replay the time she drank blended cockroaches over and over again.

9. Tell her Harold actually wrote the love notes to Heather.

(#'s 10-17 SUBMITTED BY: Jamie am I)

10. Go up to her and say "Heather's right. At least SHE'S popular."

11. Get her an "I Love Heather" T-shirt.

12. Make her watch the scene from "Search and Do Not Destroy" in which her brand new trailer was destroyed. :(

13. Tell her she should've been voted off in Beth's stead, since she was was the one who left Owen with all the food.

14. Set her up for bike-riding lessons with Izzy.

15. Lock her in a room with no lights and whisper in a creepy voice "Leshawna, Leshawna, Leshawn... brownies, brownies, brownies..." Like in "Hook, Line, and Screamer".

16. Remind her how she was continuously outwitted by a frog in that hunting episode.

17. Follow her around and repeat "Bawk! Polly want a Leshawna!"

( #'s 18-24 SUBMITTED BY: Randomhottiexoxo)

18. Tell her that shes a big ** ghetto ** (sorry for the lingo, I've been trying to cut back on swearing)

19. Tell her that her boyfriend is a dweeb and a 3 year old girl can beat him up anytime

20. When she walks by say "this is my lil pony collection"

21. Remind her that it was her fault Gwen's sweetheart Trent got voted off

(In relation to # 21) 22. Show her the clip of Gwen crying the next morning because Trent got voted off

23. When ever she gos by start singing "Leshawna and Harold kissing in a tree.."

24. tell her the only reason Harold likes her is because he saw her 'BOOBIES'

( #'s 25-29 SUBMITTED BY: Aiden)

25. Whenever she calls you white boy/girl say; "Okay BLACK GIRL!!"

26. Say Harold wrote those Hiakus for her as a joke

27. Call her fat

28. Say that the losers voted her out because they hate her

29. Ask her; "Are YOU Tyler?" then when she answers say, "Okay Lefonda!"

( #'s 30-32 SUBMITTED BY:Phantom-Kid123 )

30. Go to her house at Halloween, dressing as a spider.

31. Buy her the parrot that voted her off.

32. Force her to go into an exercise program.

( #'s 33-35 SUBMITTED BY: to-lazy-to-login O.O)

33. Tell her shes an anorexic with o butt! 8D

34. Sneak up behind her and whisper 'i know what you stuff your pants with' then walk away, slowly...backwards.

35. Tell her that she kissed a dork who spreads his acne!

( #'s 36-38 SUBMITTED BY: TDIharther )

36. Say hey white girl to Leshawna

37. Say that you're Harold and you're her stalker

(In relation to #37) 38. Then later, say you're Heather and you came to make fun of her butt. Then chant trash compactor over and over!

( #'s 39- 40 SUBMITTED BY: Paka-Simon-Trevor- Forever)

39. Look her in the eyes, recite all the lines she ever said in the series- and then walk away. Slowly. Backwords.

40. Make her watch the scene where Harold and her kiss- again. And again. And again-

( #'s 41-45 SUBMITTED BY: alienphontom)

41. Trap her in a cave with Heather! Xd

42. Replace all her clothes with Heather's.

43. Punch Harold in the face.

44. Ask her what kind of fruit is on her shirt.

45. Mock her by talking all gangsta-ish.

(#46 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

46. Say a bunch of mean insults to her her that you claim is from Heather and watch them beat each other up.

(#47-51 SUBMITTED BY: Howling Wolf)

47. Whenever she says "White Girl" get mad and tell her how rasist she is.

48. Ask her if she keeps the love letters from Harold after she dumped him.

49. Make her watch the clip of Chris blowing up her trailer over and over again.

50. Prank call Heather and when she asked who did it point at Leshawna

51. Sing "Your Fat, Fat, Fat, really really Fat" By Weird Al and run like hell.

(HOWLING WOLF, you should be grateful that I put those in there! I can't read my emails for some reason and so I had to open my email at school and save it on my phone as a note! But yea, if anyone else wants to send a PM, please don't. It just makes my life easier. But I don't mind.)

(#'s 52-60 SUBMITTED BY: Theater Of The Mind.... and some from my Cousin...hehehe but I'll just say that I made it up so I seem like I'm funnier! hahah LOL)

52. Point at something then yell, "Look a CAT!" then go back to your conversation.

53. Whenever you feel sore go next to Leshawna and stretch your arms out and make sure to hit her.

54. Hit her in the back of the head and say "Sorry there was a fly there."

55. Run up to her and say, "OMG guess what just happened? Harold kissed me while I was sleeping" when she says anything about it finish and say, "I threw up, it was disgusting. He even tasted like nerd!"

56. Randomly run up to her and start dancing and singing "I'm blue. A-Ba-Dee-A-Boo-Die, A-Ba-Dee-A-Boo-Die, A-Boo-Dee-A- Boo-Die"

57. Ask her, "Do you have a hole in your sock?"

(In relation to #57) 58. If she says 'yes' just walk away, slowly... backwards

(In relation to #57) 59. If she says 'no' say, "Then how you you put your foot in?"

60. Teach her something so complex like the rubik's cube and when she has trouble with it tell her, "You know what? I give up you are impossible. It is like teaching a three year old how to potty train....It's something they should already know how to do!"

--

Okay, we added 10 to last chapter! like last chapter we were at 50 and now we are at 60! YES!

soo the next person up is.... a boy...possibly Eziekiel...did I already write a chapter for him? NO! I haven't okay, so Ezikiel is next! :)

.! .:cough:. WHAT?!? I didn't say anything!


	19. Eighteenth Victim: Ezekiel

**60** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Eighteen:

Ezekiel

...

(#'s 1-4 SUBMITTED BY: randomhottiexoxo)

1. Tell him a girl got to the final 2 which obviously makes us equal to or SO much better than guys **(A/N: .:Cough:. But a girl didn't win! .:Cough:.** what? I didn't say anything!

2. Remind him that Eva, a girl, can kick his butt

3. Tell him that Lindsay is smarter than him

4. Take off his hat (i know torture right?)

(#'s 5-9 SUBMITTED BY: Jen the Cat)

5. End all of your sentences with "eh" and see how he likes it!

6. Take his torque (hat) off while he's asleep and flush it down the toilet.

7. Bug him about his relationship with Eva.

8. Do moose calls to remind him of his accidental shooting of his mom.

9. Refer him as The Sexist Pig instead of addressing him by his name.

( #'s 10-13 SUBMITTED BY: TDIATGirl1301)

10. Tell him, "Girls are better than boys and always will be." over and over and over.

11. Tell him. "Boys were a first draft for the creation of humans."

12. Ask him, "If you were home schooled, does that mean that you're a freak?"

13. Tell him, "I know what you and Eva are doing at night."

(#'s 14-15 SUBMITTED BY: dxc lovur)

14. Take him to a busy place and when it gets quiet and then yell to him ,"Your leaving me with this baby on the way"

(In Relation to #14) 15. When they try to talk say "I knew you would come back"

(#'s 16-19 SUBMITTED BY: Aiden)

16. Tell him Eva wants to date him.

17. Constantly say "Eh." At the end of your sentence every time he's near you.

18. Tell him if what he said about girls is true, does he think that about his MOM!?

19. Tell him that there are many stories on a site with him winning a TDI season. When he smiles say, "That's why it's called FanFICTION!"

(#'s 20-22 SUBMITTED BY: Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever)

20. Sic Eva on him

21. Follow him around, chanting 'you were off first, sexist. you were off first, sexist. you were off first-'

22. Every time you see him, yell "EH!"- then run away. Screaming. Eh?

(#'s 23-25 SUBMITTED BY: Anonymous Fish)

23. Tell him that his beloved toque is popular with Japanese schoolgirls.

24. Steal is toque and give it to Eva.

25. (in relation to #24) Lead him to Eva and watch Eva beat him up.

( #'s 26-32 SUBMITTED BY: tdiharter)

26. Go up to him and say 'Stupid sexist!'

27. (Relation to #26) If he says he's over that, say 'Kay, so, I'm a girl, am I smart?' then walk away, slowly... backwards.

28. Dress like Bridgette to see if he freaks out.

29. Tell him that the Z necklace was more stupid than seeing you trash the girls at TDI.

30. Make him play a sport and put him on a team of girls. Then if you lose and are mad, simply beat him up. Then he'll regret everything he said on TDI.

31. Ask him if he's a two year old. If he says no, ask him why he picks his nose.

32. When you catch Ezekiel picking his nose, go up to him and say 'digging for gold?' Then say 'Want a tissue?'

( #'s 33- 35 SUBMITTED BY: Phantom-Kid123)

33. Remind him he's a sexist.

34. Laugh at him of how puny he is.

35. Also, remind him how he was the very first camper off.

(#'s 36-41 SUBMITTED BY: ForbidenFaerie)

36. Follow him around singing "American Idiot" only instead say "Canadian Idiot"

37. Impersonate him and say "eh" and "down on the farm" a lot

38. Ask him if he's gay over and over. DON'T STOP FOR ANY REASON!

39. Cough "virgin" whenever you see him

40. Tell him ass means "just let out of prison" and tell him to call Duncan an ass to his face. When he does walk away, slowly... backwards.

41. Narrarate his life in a southern accent using the phrase "That ol' Duke boy" like on the Dukes of Hazard

(#'s 42-43 SUBMITTED BY: Aly208)

42. Keep reminding him constantly that Eva can beat him up.

43 .Remind all the girls that he said that boys are smarter than girls and watch him get beat up.

(My turn. shall i go up to 60 or go back down to 50? ...its my choice!)

44. Ask him "Do you want a free T-shirt?"

(related to #44) 45. If he says "yes" then say "That's what I thought!" (If anyone knows where that is from let me know! You get COOKIES!! lol but i can only give them to you if you stalk me so never mind on that offer.)

(related to #44) 46. If he says "no" then say "Well, I didn't even plan on giving you one!"

47. Pop out of no where and say "Surprise"

48. Tell him you are going to video tape his life for a major movie production so he can be "famous"

(related to #48) 49. After he does various stupid things you tell him to do make sure he knows that you aren't really filming.

(related to #48) 50. Instead of telling him that it isn't on film just say "Actually, I am going to scrap this crap! Non one really cares."

(related to #48) 51. Or instead just tell him "You'll be famous with this video. You might be able to buy a really gold chain!"

52. Talk in TEXT! like 'bff' 'idk' 'l8r'... I personally only use idk because I am too lazy to write out everything! lol... and that one!

53. Bite your thumb at him. In Romeo and Juliet times that is like the middle finger.

54. Introduce him to ME!

55. If he asks you ''What time is it?'' say "Time for you to get a watch!"

(realted to #55) 56. OR say "Game time! Whoo!"

(related to #55) 57. OR say "Summer time!" and break out into song and dance.

58. Tell him that he is Sexy, then say "Whoops wrong guy!"

59. Put laundry detergent on his shoulders and say "Eww, Zeke! Remember to not wear black without the BLUE; Selsem Blue!"

60. Repeat words that mean HOTT or SEXY and if he asks what your doing just say "Thinking of all the words that are the opposite of you!"

--

Wow all done! ;b

Lolz!

I gots one for Duncan!!!! (17 again Spoiler!)

26. Get everyone's attention and say:

"There are 3 reasons why Duncan is such a Bully! 1. Inside he is really a little girl begging to come out. 2. His brain is so small that he can't comprehend self control!" Hold up your pinky, "Or 3. He has a small weinner!"

hahaha if you couldn't tell that is part of 17 again! but Zac does it way more elaborate! It is so funny! WATCH IT! even if you don't like Zac!

okay, next Victim is... Lindsay!


	20. Nineteenth Victim: Lindsay

A REALLY IMPORTANT NOTE!  
Sorry for any one that got offended when people suggested to say "eh" after everything to piss Ezekiel off! I personally say "eh" a lot and I am like the weirdest mix ever. I swear. I hate racism and being prejudice so I feel really bad about this...

so.... I am dedicating this chapter to IzzyIzMyRoleModel for pointing it out to me and for standing up for what she believes in.  
I didn't think it was the offensive but I still see where she is coming from.

--

**80** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Nineteen:

Lindsay

...

**( #'s 1-13 Submitted by: Forbiden Faerie)**

1. Mess up her name (i.e. Lizzy, Linda, Laura...)

2. When you see her say "Omigod! It's legally blond!"

3. Poke her chest and say "Yep. That's plastic."

4. Tell her she's not the prettiest on the island, Beth is.

5. (In relation to #4) Help her look more like Beth.

6. Cut her hair as short as possible while she's sleeping.

7. (In relation to #6) When she wakes up say "Owen! You lost weight!"

8. Poke her with a stick and say "Eww! The extra fat just jiggles there! Gross!"

9. (In relation to #8) When she asks if she's fat, say "Yeah! You need Jenny Craig."

10. (In relation to #9)Ask her "Have you called Jenny yet?"

11. Call her Hannah Montana.

12. Point to Owen and say he's Tyler.

13. Put a sign on her back that says "I'm not even really blond! What excuse do I have for being dumb?"

**( #'s 14-16 Submitted by: Aly208)**

14. Repeat words that mean stupid or dumb and if she asks what your doing say,"Thinking of all the words that describe you!"

15. Tell her that Eva is Tyler.

16. If she asks you something shout,"AH, its a zombie, everyone run for your life!" Then run away from her.

**( #'s 17-20 Submitted by: Anonymous Fish)**

17. Accuse her of trying to steal Sadie from Katie (remember in Phobia Factor)

18. Tell her if she doesn't bow down to Heather, Eva or Noah and call one of them her great leader, you'll shave her hair while she's sleeping.

19. (in relation to #18) take her to Heather, Eva or Noah. Then walk away, slowly... backwards.

20. Use the weird stupid disses against her (such as "You're so stupid you asked me what color an orange is." or "You're so stupid you climbed over a glass wall to see what was on the other side." etc.)

**( #'s 21-24 Submitted by: Phantom-Kid123)**

21: Put her in front of a trick mirror, and then lie to her saying the trick mirror is broken.

22: Hide her makeup.

23: Tell her that Tyler is going out with Heather.

24: Call her Lizzy repeatedly.

**( #'s 25-31 Submitted by: TDIATGirl1301)**

25. Tell her: "I can totally see that you're not a real blond."

26. After you tell her the first one, ask "Why are her eyebrows grey?" over and over, even if she answered.

27. Tell her:"I met brooms with more style than you."

28. Tell her:"I met mops with a higher IQ than you."

29. Tell her:"I saw a report that said walking barefoot on fire makes you prettier."

30. Tell her:"Tyler is really gay, and is only dating you so one one will know." over and over.

31. Tell her:"Your identical twin sister is Beth and you will turn into her later in life.

**( #'s 32-42 Submitted by: tdiharter)**

32. Remind her that Heather got her eliminated.

33. Call Lindsay by Liana. Then, see if she adresses you.

34. Spill her nailpolish.

35. Say that Harold is Tyler.

36. Remind her she got her boyfriends name wrong.

37. Sing Barbie girl, except say Lindsay instead of Barbie.

38. Throw dodgeballs at her face.

39. Tell her she has always been ugly.

40. Make her play sports.

41. Tell her that every single Sunset sally has been thrown away, and they're not remaking them.

**(#'s 42-44 Submitted by: Randomhottiexoxo)**

42. tell her that her skirt so doesnt match her dog (ik she doesnt have a dog but shes so dumb shell believe she does)

43. (in relation to the above)if she say she doesnt have one ask her 'r u sure? theres one over there'

44. (in relation to the above)when she looks and asks where it is tell her it ran into the forest then just watch the show lol

**( #'s 45-49 Submitted by: Willow-Ginerva-Alice)**

45. Ask her if she is Tyler constintly.

46. Everytime you see her say "Hi *blep*!"

47. Remind her it's all down hill from here.

48. Tell her she has tacky shoes.

49. Giggle at her, when she asks what's funny, walk away, slowly... backwards.

**( #'s 50-54 Submitted by: Aiden)**

50. Ask her: "Am I Tyler?" Or "Are You Heather?"

51. Replace her clothes with Gwens!

52. Randomly yell at her: "IT's LESHAWNA!!"

53. Tell her Sadie is skinnier than her.

54. When she says "Ooh." Say back to her: "Yeeah." Or; "Du'h."

**(#'s 55-58 Submitted by: TDI Remaker)**

55. Make her watch her on the Dock Of Shame over and over again.

56. Tell her that Miley Cyrus wants to meet her at the mall,then hire Cody,Heather,and Ezekiel to go there to trick her. Also tell her to go with Beth and to go after 11:00 P.M.

57. Yell in her face "Tyler doesn't like you,that's why you can't find him.".

58. Make Tyler kill himself,and don't send an invite to Lindsay to his funeral.

**(#'s 59-61 Submitted by: Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forvever)**

59. Ask her, "What does superfluous mean? Tectonic plate? Floxynoxyhilipilification?"

60. Stare at her. For a long time. Then say, "You're pretty as a sunrise..."

61. Repeat her cussing spree five thousand time. Then run away, grinning like an idiot.

**( #'s 62-66 Submitted by: moresmiles)**

62. Take all her makeup, and then she either has to take a third grade math test, or break up with 'Taylor'.

63. (In relation to 62) If she says "I'll brake up with him", say, "Okay, he was already gonna brake upwith you!"

64. (In relation to 63) If she says "Math Test", watch her get stuck on problem 1: 'name'.

65. Tell her she'll win a shopping spree if she answers this question right; "Who's Tyler?"

66. Point to Noah and say, "Go kiss Taylor

**( #'s 67-72 Sumitted By: KiraKira-Kirimi)**

67. Dye her hair puke green when she's sleeping.

68. Convince her that all boys in the world have suddenly decided that the hottest girls are the nerdy ones.

69. Rearrange her schedule so she's in all AP courses.

70. Take away her credit cards.

71. Burn her closet.

72. Get her the largest, dorkiest Coke bottle glasses - she might actually be able to figure out which one is Tyler!

**( #'s 73-75 SUBMITTED BY: EmmiGummi)**

73. get her to confuse duncan and tyler, and then watch courtney kick the crap out of her

74. take her to a first grade class and tell her to shout what heather is (the really long beep), then watch the teacher send her to the corner

75. tell her all low carb food has been destroyed except Owens underwear, then watch her eat it, and when she runs to the bathroom to vomit, walk away, slowly... backwards

76. ask her a question, and when she start's talking, put a dirty sock in her mouth and tell her "put a sock in it!"74.

**(MY TURN)**

77. Grab her boob and say "Honk honk!" (No Homo)

78. When she walks by tell her, "this song is for you" then sing, "Don't trust a hoe. never trust a hoe. Won't trust a hoe. Don't trust... you?"

79. Ask her, "You know what? You really want to know what?" and when she answers sing, "Your a Jerk" Hope that she says "I know"

80. Go up to her and say, "Seriously?"

--

I am not sure but I think that there are some repeats.

If you catch any just tell me and if I feel like it I will update (I have 3 people left... Heather, Chef, and Chris. Don't send any now because I won't take them. No Death threats, REMEMBER this is only to annoy them NOT kill them or anything of that matter.)

We reached 80!!! yay! :))

Seriously... was from WasteTimeChasingCars. aka Mac. I love him, he is hilarious! Go check him out on youtube! :)

The Next Person is HAROLD... (yeah no applause, thats what I thought.)


	21. Twentieth Victim: Harold

**80** ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Twenty:

Harold

...

**(#'s 1-13 Submitted by: ForbidenFaerie)**

1. Tell him you read his notebook passage about his dream with him and Duncan.

2. If he didn't really write one, pull out a piece of paper and say "Yes you did"

3. If he did write one, tell Duncan!

4. Call him Dr. Spok (from Star Trek). (A/N: You don't know what you did to me. The whole day I was saying Spok with a British accent :/ Thanks)

5. Ask him why he kicked Courtney off instead of Duncan. "She didn't do anything to you. what are you hiding? what?"

6. "WHAT ARE YOU HIDING!?"

7. Follow him around and say "Gosh!" and "Idiots!" a lot

8. Point out his similarities to Napoleon Dynamite.

9. Impersonate his voice and say "I love LeShawna! No, now i love Heather! No, now i love Gwen! Nope, i love LeShawna again! Now i love D-... Never mind."

10. Sing "You got jungle fever! You got jungle fever!" around him.

11. Call him Luke Nerd-walker (referencing Star Wars).

12. Say "Is this an impersonation of Darth Vader or Harold?" then breath loudly.

13. Say "Look, I'm Harold!" and breath loudly. then say "Luke! I am your father! GOSH!"

**(#'s 14-18 Submitted by: Aidan)**

14. Tell him Leshawna only kissed Harold to make Duncan jealous.

15. Say he deserved being beaten by a lamppost.

16. Say Leshawna barfed seeing him nude in "If you can't take the heat..."

17. Say his beat boxing sucked.

18. Say Leshawna made the best decision in her LIFE breaking up with him.

**(#'s 19-23 Submitted by: Randomhottiexoxo)**

19. Just make him spend a week with Duncan.

20. Post all the poems he wrote for Leshawna on the internet.

21. Make him eat his own underwear again.

22. When ever he walks by play 'white and nerdy'

23. Put him in a cage with Courtney.

**(#'s 24-27 Submitted by: Phantom-Kid123)**

24. Give him a wedgie every time he isn't looking at you.

25. Put some ladies' underwear in his closet, and call him a pervert every minute of his life.

26. Tell him that Leshawna is dating you. (A/N: You, as in the reader not you as in me.)

27. Ask him out to the prom, and when he shows up, start to dance with someone else.

**(#'s 28-32 Submitted by: Aly208)**

28. Trip Harold and when he says, "Gosh", tell him that only nerds say "gosh".

29. Ask him what he thinks about Duncan, and secretly record him and show it to Duncan.

30. When he practices his "karate moves", video tape it and post it on Youtube.

31. Ask him "Did you know that..." and tell him a random fact over and over and over and over-I think you get my point.

32. While he's sleeping, put make-up on him and put stickers on him EVERYWHERE.

**(#'s 33-42 TDIATGirl1301)**

33. Ask him: "Have you noticed how much you look, act, and sound like Napoleon Dynamite?"

34. Tell him: "I'm sorry that your parents are raciest, and you can't date Leashawna.

35. Tie his shoe laces together and tell him that Leashawna wants to make out with him.

36. Ask him: "Dude, why do you wear a pink undershirt during the Summer?"

37. Ask him: "Why the heck are your glasses tinted yellow?!"

38. Tell him: "Courtney is tracking your every move."

(In Relation to #38) 39. Tell him: "Courtney and Duncan know where you live."

(In Relation to #38) 40. Tell him: "You totally deserved that lamp pole that Courtney hit you with."

(In Relation to #38)41. Tell him: "Duncan's parents are cops. They WILL go after you."

(In Relation to #38)42. Take him to Courtney and Duncan and tell him that they want to forgive him. Then walk away, slowly... backwards.

**(#'s 43-51 Submitted by: FanFiction Fan)**

43. Run up and say "NERD!"

44. Call him 4 eyes.

45. Run up and say "GOSH!" like he does.

46. Say "I miss your Mojo (or whatever he says) do u?"

47. Instead of using a bat when playing base ball use Harold.

48. Tell him Leshawna wants to see other people.

49. Get food all over his book (from that Playa De Losers episode).

50. Fill pants with hot sauce.

51. Tell him Duncan hit Leshawna and watch as Harold attempts to kick Duncan's butt.

**(#'s 52-54 Submitted by: TDI rules)**

52. Tell him LeShawna's dating Owen.

53. When he tells you to do something, say 'Okay, DORRIS'

54. Steal Duncan's spike collar, pocket knife, and everything else and take them to Harold's bed.

**(#'S 55-56 Submitted by: FunnyReviewer:D)**

55. Tell him Leshawna wants to see other girls.

56. Ask him " Is your mojo that booger hanging out of your nose?"

**(#'s 57-58 Submitted by: IzzyIzMyRoleModel)**

57. Say 'GOSH' really loudly repeatedly to him.

58. Follow him around saying "My skills and body clock work expertly better than yours" In his kind of voice over again.

**(#'s 59-61 Submitted by: pikachuandarceus)**

59. repeat everything he says in a slow and slurred drawl. (stupid talk.)

60. constantly tell him that Noah, Ezekiel, Cody, Owen and Tyler are all hotter than him.

61. tell him he suffers from 'nerditis' and to cure it, he has to make out with every girl in TDI.

**(#'s 62-63 Submitted by: TDI Remaker)**

62. Say ass is a word for macho now. Say it to Duncan, or feel my ass, then Harold will call Duncan an ass, and enjoy the show...

63. Throw his training cards, lucky socks, and more into the toilet, and flush, but first, take number 2 in the toilet. (A/N: umm, wow. thats just sick.)

**(#'s 64-68 Submitted by: Anonymous Fish)**

64. Tell him that he has no lady fans and that not even his mother rooted for him on TDI/TDA.

65. Follow him everywhere and sing "White and Nerdy" by Weird Al.

66. Bring him into a room of DuncanXCourtney supporters. Then walk away, slowly... backwards.

67. Tie him to a chair and say that he's betraying LeShawna with (insert a long list of random female (and add some male in there too) names here, but make sure include Gwen, Heather and Sadie.)

68. Say "Harold, now WHY do you think Courtney's hot again?" (or something like that) to him, while you're in a room with Duncan. Then walk away, slowly... backwards.

**(My Turn)**

69. Look at him whenever he says something nice and say, "You know what SCREW YOU!!"

70. Go up to him and sing, "Peace up! A-town down!"

71. When you walk by him with a group of people look at him then laugh, but continue walking.

72. Ask him if you can see his glasses then step on them.

73. Whenever he tries to talk, yell "Shut UP"

74. When he is walking away, get up and look at him and yell "You want some of this? You want some of this? No, NO you don't! That's what I thought!" then sit down and laugh at him.

75. Sing "I'm in Maskoka, Trick" a parody of "I'm in LA, Trick" and "I'm in Miami" (NOT A REAL PARODY)

76. Grab some popcorn and watch him like a movie.

77. When he tried to talk tell him that he is getting 'out of character' and to get back and act.

78. Continuously ask him, " Do you remember (insert geeky show) episode (insert randomly high number)?"

(In relation to #78) 79. If he says 'No' say, "Oh, neither do I"

(In relation to #78) 80. If he says 'Yes' say, "Good, cause I don't. I am not a NERD like you"

--

haha how'd you like them apples? don't ask.

Hello Reader,

Do you enjoy reading this list?

Do you want more?

Well if YOU are a fan of STOKED your lucky.

I have created 25 Ways To Annoy Your Favorite STOKED Characters

I have finished writing for Lo and now I am on Reef.

If you have any ideas you would like to pitch PM me or Review that story with the idea. Thank you! :)

the NEXT victim is HEATHER!

rules for ides:

1. NO death threats or mangling of her body.

2. It HAS to be a way to annoy her NOT kill her.

3. Have fun with it.

example of what NOT to do:

1. Stab her arms.

2. Shot a gun at her foot.

3. Slit her throat then make her drink her own blood.

I mean, it funner to annoy people then kill them. Annoying is so much better they actually have to go through it for longer and when they don't expect it you can pop in their life and ruin it again. Its fun when they don't expect it! OMG I am evil!

see? thats just nasty! keep it CLEAN. If it doesn't pass the guidelines then I'll throw it out, sorry.


	22. TwentyFirst Victim: Heather

**135** Ways to Destroy Your Favorite TDI Characters!

.. wait thats not right.

Victim Twenty-One:

Heather

...

PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU READ THE "STORY" OR LIST

1. I CANNOT believe that we are at 135 ways.. incredible. its all thanks to all your great annoyance ideas!

2. Sorry that this is a little late.. and by a little late i mean a year late.

3. I was on a year hiatus cause... i felt like it. BUT I AM BACK! :D

4. 135... WOW

5. the lay out is different cause it takes me longer to make it pretty and as soon as i am finished i am uploading this!

now go on and laugh! 3

**VampiricAphrodite**

1. Call her Britney Spears (cause of her previously shaved head)

2. When you see her, say "Oh my gawd! It's Bald Barbie!"

3. Tell her she looks like the shaved cat from Austin Powers

4. If she ever stands next to Eva, look from one to the other and then say "Wow, Eva, you're finally prettier than her."

5. When she enters the room, scream "HOLY CRAP! THE DEVIL! THE DEVIL!" and flail your arms, screaming.

6. when she walks by say "You want pot sticker, lil' Chinese girl?" in an accent.

7. Gather everyone around and read a GwenxHeather fanfic out loud

8. Gather everyone around again, and read a NoahxHeather out loud.

9. Call her "Heather Feather"

10. Stare at her and when she asks what's wrong, say "You're one of THEM!"

11. (in relation to above) Whenever you see her, scream.

12. Spray her with holy water and say either "The power of Christ compells you!" or "Back, vampire! Back!"

13. Remind her of when Harold saw her chest, then put them together in a room alone

14. Tell Courtney about when Heather cuddled up to Duncan, then put Courtney and Heather in a room alone and watch!

**MaidMikuruChan**

15. Splash Holy Water on her and scream, "BE GONE, SATAN.!"

16. Chase her around with one of those poilisherr things (Like for cars) and say, "Now, let's make that head shine.!"

17. Follow her at her heels, point at her and say over and over, "It's the female Mr. Clean."

18. Poke her butt with a stick and say, "LeShawna's is so much better."

19. Shave off her eyebrows in her sleep.

**In The Depths Of NOTHINGNESS**

20. Show her all the fanfics of her Duncan being a couple

21. Tell her that an elephants but is prettier than her, even when she still had her hair

22. Tell her that she looks better bald, but her bald look is the ugliest thing you have ever seen in you life.

23. Put non deadly spiders on her when she is asleep then wake her up.

**PurpleFunkytown**

24. Point at her wig and ask 'Why do you have a dead cat on your head?'.

25. (in relation to the one above)Poke the wig with a stick and sob 'Muffy,is that you?'

26. Handcuff her to Owen,just like in 'Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon'

27. (in relation to above)Constantly say how cute they look together.

28. (in relation to above)As her 'You have a crush on Owen,haven't you?Admit it! Admit it!"

**MasterTDI**

29. Whenever her hair grows back again, shave it off!

30. Constantly remind her that Harold saw her chest.

31. Next season, convince everyone to vote her off FIRST!

**randomhotiexoxo**

32. Take her wig and throw it in the septic tank

33. Remind her that "freaky goth girl" made it farther in the competition than her (in TDI)

34. Lock her in a cage with courtney after u show courtney heather layin on duncan in are we there yeti

35. There are many more ways to annoy her but i believe having her stay on the island around all the contestants annoys her more than anything

**HeroicEight**

36. Tell her that Beth's prettier than her.

37. If she denies than get a group of people who hate Heather and she's unaware of it and ask who's hotter, Heather or Beth? Which they'd say Beth.

38. Tell her the bald look isn't in style.

39. Switch all her clothes with goth clothes.

40. Ask her siblings to give you embarrassing photos of Heather and put them on the internet.

41. Spread rumors that she likes Owen, since she licked his armpit, ate jelly off him, dissed Izzy constantly, and was impressed with Owen when he insulted her in "Trial by Tri-Armed."

**Gigimonkey**

42. Whenever heather complains about something (I am not gonna eat this slop, ect) say "that's what you get for being a bitch."

43. Piss her off by repeating, "How did it feel when lindsey cussed at you?"

44. Remind her constantly: "Compaired to you, Lindsey's a super smart Angel."

45. (In relation to above) If she says "Are you calling me dumb?" Say, "You kidding me? You're not even smarter than Harold's undies."

46. (In relation to above) if she doesn't say anything, say, "And in everyone's world, you would've been voted off first!"

**Aly208**

47. Ask her to count to one-hundred, and when she does randomly shout out numbers.

48. Tie jingle bells to her clothes.

49. Tell her your cousin is a sumo wrestler, then tell her that they're coming to visit today.

**pikachuandareus**

50. look at her bald head, and exclaim "I can see myself in the shine!"

51. tell her that her alliance plans were so bad, she couldn't even properly fool lindsay and beth.

52. ask her why she's scared of fat people in diapers.

53. if she denies it, show her a recording of her huddling in fear from one.

54. if she tells you, record it and show it to gwen.

**Phantom-Kid123**

55. Tell her that Owen has a crush on her.

56. Take a picture of her doing something retarded, and then post the pictures all over town.

57. Tell Ezekial that Heather loves him and get him as close to Heather as possible.

58. Force her to re-watch all her terrible moments in TDI. (Her hair being shaved, being tranquilized, etc.)

**musicstar5**

59. Call her weird snob girl.

60. Shave her hair.

61. Put another red ant farm in her bed.

62. Say thatt you are a sumo wrestler.

63. Put her in a refridgerator.

64. Throw her down a 10 foot cliff.

65. Throw dodgeballs at her head.

66. Tell her it's all her fault... for causing misery!

67. Shoot her with a paintgun.

68. Make her climb a cliff and reveal her underwear.

69. Make her swing and lindsay has to catch her. Then let her drop.

70. Make her drink the cockroach drink, and if she throws up, tell her she lost the game.

71. Make her play hide and go seek, chef being the seeker, and tell her he has a mega paintball gun to hunt her with.

72. Make her build a bike and drive through an oil slick.

73. Cuss her out.

74. Strap her to a set and make her watch Bloodbath THREE!

75. Make her catch a beaver.

76. Ride her to boney island to get part of a cursed tiki doll. In the middle of it, shove a spider in her face.

77. Put her on an island, and force her to live there. Until she finds Chris and Chef's trailer tho.

78. Make her survive the night in the forest with Leshawna, Gwen, Lindsay, and Beth.

79. Put her in a bathroom where Owen just number two-ed.

80. Make beavers slap her.

81. Make her live through all of those tortures over and over again.

**TDWTFan4**

82. Tell her she is a homewrecker for sleeping on Duncan.

83. Tell her she deserves being bald and tranquelized.

84. Ask her "Did you flash Harold because you like him?"

85. (in relation to above) If she says "Yes". say "Yes! I knew it! H-bomb rules!"

86. (in relation to above) If she says "No." say "Oh, so you meant to flash them at EZEKIEL, I see."

**anonymous**

87. Ask her if she's so hot why hasn't she got a guy?

88. When she's bald, repeatedly pat her head and call her stuff like 'slaphead' or 'boiled egg',

89. Tell her that if a nice guy like DJ would scream and run from her shaving her leg what any other guy would have done.

**MoreSmiles**

90. Stare at her and shake your head, and when she tells you to stop say "Tell me the magic word." no matter what her reply is say "LOTION!"

91. Start Screaming "HEATHER! HETAHER! ONLY 1 CENT!

92. say "yo heather what's your name?" constantly

93. say "you shouldn't have bailed on harold"

94. cry and scream whenever she is around

95. Kidnap her and hold her for ransom

96. kill her... goldfish(?)

97. scream "RASSBERRIES" when she passes

**Raven Black and Jinks Loather**

98. Ask "where you can get a wig like yours?"

99. Ask "where you got it, at the dollar store?"

100. Keep bringing up the ant farm incident.

**TrueJackVP408**

101. lock her in a room with Gwen, Courtney, Leshawna, Beth, and Lindsey

102. say that u have the perfect wig for her

103. (relation to above) if she says no say r u sure u really need it oh well

104. (relation to above) if she says yes say sorry i already promised it to another charity

**Boooooob (A/N: thats what they put... they weren't logged in tho but didnt give me a username here is to you boooooob! :D)**

105. have sumo wrestlers pin her down, and give her a photo of Owen's armpit and say "Since you liked it so much!"

**Potato Man**

106. Cover everything she owns with photos of Gwen!

107. Put a tape recording under her bed saying, "He will knock four times!" or something :D

108. Rip her top off from behind!

**XD**

109.. Lock her in a cage with those angry beavers from the hour long season finale 'total drama drama island'.

110. Put itching powder in her wig

111. Post pictures of her when she was chubby on the internet.

**MysticShadowFall**

112. Make her grow her hair back, and then shave it off again.

113. Have Gwen win instead of Owen, and force her to watch it!

115. Have Lindsay call her a "Two timing, back stabbing (Bep)!"

116. Vote her off on the very first episode

117. Have Harold try to plant a wet, sloppy kiss on her.

118. Make Owen fall in love with her and follow her everywhere she goes. And I mean EVERYWHERE!

**StoryTellingFriend**

120. Make her watch herself on TDI again, and say to her "Do you see that bitch?"

121. Say this to her "HEY YOU FAT BITCH! Yeah I called you fat, you fat bitch! Fuck you! Yeah fuck you! You fucking ugly fat bitch!"

122. Make her kiss Lindsay.

**MY TURN (;**

123. Laugh obnoxiously at everything she says.

124. Say "look a distraction!" and point some where.

125. Tell her "Your butt looks good" and when looks at you then say "too bad you don't have one!"

126. (In relation to above) start an "ohhh" chant :D

127. Play the air drums.

128. Push her very hard and say "my hand slipped"

129. Rub her head and when she asks what are you doing say "rubbing bald heads means good luck"

130. Do the hustle!

131. Give her a black note and say "pass it on!"

132. Take her stuff and say "I am with the Repo offices!"

133. PUMP YOUR FISTS!

134. Attach to her back a sticky note that simply says "Bitch"

135. when heather comes in the room "she's climbin in your windows she's snatchin your people up tryna rape em so y'all need to hide your kids, hide your wife and hide your husband cuz she's rapin errbody out here" ;D

...

so that is all... i hope you all enjoyed it. vote in my poll if i should do one of Alejandro and Sierra! :D

OH and one last note.. you know how you can chose characters for your stories.. like "Character A" and "Character B".. well i was looking through that and.. who is "Brady" and "Blainely". yeah never heard of them. Don't believe me? check it out for yourself!

LOVE YOU LONG TIME, PEACE!


	23. Author's Note 2

**200** Ways to Destroy Your Favorite TDI Characters!

.. wait thats not right.

Victim Twenty-Two:

Alejandro

...

so if you haven't noticed this isn't really a chapter i just adding the part on top for 2 reasons...

1. to announce the next Victim

and 2. in order to make ya'll think i put out a new chapter! x)

this is an AUTHOR'S NOTE! :D I know so exciting but i really need to update all of you.

**OBVIOUSLY I AM DOING A CHAPTER ON ALEJANDRO NEXT**

another thing is I will be realising this chapter after **FINISH** Roaring Rapids.  
once i finish roaring rapids I will **FINISH** ROAD TRIP. See, i set goals for myself! :D  
then after once i am done with that I am going to finish DECISIONS.

So this is my **6 MONTH PLAN, **if its not obvious I plan to finish this all in 6 months... possibly 8... or more. LMAO

AND A NOTE ON THIS STORY

...

I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT CHRIS AND CHEF, I WAS HOPING YOU GUYS DID CAUSE I GOT LAZY AND DIDN'T WANT TO HAHA

**SO THIS IS THE ORDER THINGS ARE GOING TO WORK OUT IN**

**22. Alejandro**

**23. Sierra**

**24. Chef**

**25. Chris**

**REMINDER: I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYONE ELSE BESIDES ALEJANDRO, PREVIOUSLY SUBMITTED "PUNS" WILL BE IGNORED... THAT IS ALL (:**

maybe I'll add those other ppl.. not beth's boy friend cause he is such a minor character there is nothing really to poke fun about.

WOW LOOK AT MY TEXT LANGUAGE.. PPL, HAHA.. i'm not in the writing mode yet. but hopefully i will be soon!

SUBMIT IDEAS FOR ALEJANDRO... now! :D


	24. Elaboration of Victim One

.

This is a new thing I am TRYING

If I should continue it let me know,

If I shouldn't continue cause it ruins the sanctity of the story, let me know.

.

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim One:

Duncan

...

Way Number Seven

Shave his unibrow  
Making them just brows.

...

Duncan's eyes were sealed shut, it was the first night's rest that he has gotten in 4 days. He stayed up countless hours just taking in his scenery. Although he hated to admit, the island sort well, grew on him. He couldn't help but enjoy the sunsets and the sunrises. There was not one day that he missed on, until tonight. His cot creaked softly as he shifted his weight in his sleep. He was in a dep slumber, snoring softly.

I, Theater of the Mind, executive producer and screen writer of 25 ways creeped into the room. Now you may be asking how I got on the island. Chis had come across my story and insisted that I joined him in the quest to make these teens' lives a living hell. Me and a group of my friends had been planning this prank for weeks! This boy prided himself off of his little bad boy image. It was all an act. From my research, it was all an act. His little piercing, FAKE. His goatee, FAKE... wait, real but he got the look from someone else.. Bam Margera possibly. His mohawk, FAKE AS CAN BE! There is a funny story about that. When he was back at home, about a week before he left to Total Drama, I.. uhh tampered with his shower. I put green apple jell-o mix in his shower head and when he turned on the water, it dyed his hair.. whoops!

Anyways, I was hovering above him, razor in hand. His face was muffled into his pillow. He mumbled a few incoherent words until he moved once again, flipping onto his back. A small smile appear on his face, must've been his dream. There was hardly any light in the room due to the fact it was about 3 in the morning. I've had a few restless nights prior so my mind was used to the sleep deprivation. I was surprised that he didn't wake up as I did walk to him. I had made so much noise.

Back to my main point, you may ask 'Theater, why do you have a razor in your hand? What are you planning on doing?'. Well reader, I am doing something no man.. hrmm woman, would do in their life time. I had grown the lady balls necessary to shave Duncan's unibrow.

It is rumored to be the key to his badassness but, that's just a conspiracy theory.

I opened up the dim light on my iPod touch, giving me light so that I can see what I was doing. I rested the iPod on his cheek, he didn't stir. I reached into my bag, searching around. It was empty. My eyes shot open, I forgot the-

"You dropped this," I turned around at the sudden voice, it was Harold. I sighed and paced over to him, grabbed the small travel sized shaving cream. He followed me back to Duncan. A grin appeared on Harold's face as he quietly whispered, "No. Way."

I cussed under my breath, "I am trying to do something here, now go!"

"No!" Harold almost shouted, "I am here to help." He rubbed his hands together.

I popped the lid off of the bottle, mounting a small amount of gel to my hand. I lathered my hands together to create the foam. Gently I rubbed it on Duncan's face, particularly between his eyebrows. I smirked, He looked like an old man with bushy white eyebrows.

Duncan softly slapped himself in face and proceeded to chuckle softly. Harold and I glanced at each other, fully aware that if we were in fact caught, we were screwed.

I dipped the razor into the small dixi cup of water that I had strategically placed under Duncan's bed. I softly began to stroke the razor back and forth, removing the 'unwanted' hair. Harold couldnt' help but chuckle slightly.

Once it was all removed, I dipped a small towel into the same cup and removed the access gel. I then placed the razor into the cup and left to the entrance without another word. Harold giggled to himself whispering "WICKED!"

Duncan whimpered in his sleep, Harold then proceeded to march to his bed and drift quietly to sleep. I stared at the boys, satisfied with my work that day.

I made my way to the employees cabin (*cough cough* mansion), tucked myself in bed and softly drifted into the best sleep of my life.

...

Way Number Sixteen

Call him Nancy.

...

I spotted Duncan earlier that day, he had been walking around the the beach by himself. He tended to do that a lot, occasionally someone would go and join him, then they themselves would retire to their bed.

I hadn't talked to Duncan since shaving his unibrow into a brows. He wasn't too mad, well yes he was. It was pretty funny actually. I watched him early in the morning. He grunted as he got up trying to wipe the sleepiness from his eyes. Then he went over to the mirror to twist on his piercings then as soon as he reached up to put in his eye brow one, he just screamed. And not just any scream this one a bloody murder, just saw a ghost scream. It woke up half the camp. Harold had a smirk on his face acting like he devised the whole thing himself. If he wanted to take the blame, so be it. Plus I got a few fellow employees like the camera man to spread around the rumor that Duncan did it himself, in his sleep.

Duncan was fairly easy to annoy, you just had to know what pressed his buttons and considering I am fairly good at that, regardless of who I try to rub the wrong way. I simply sat next to him on the pier, looking out at the waves.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked harshly. He didn't know it was me who made him have two brows.

I sighed and leaned back, "Nothing at all, Nancy."

Duncan glared at me questionably. I smiled when I noticed the bald spot in between his brows.

"Hey, what happened to your-" I asked but he cut me off with a, "can it!"

He cracked his knuckles. Pfft like that would scare me off. "Hey" I said trying to get his attention.

He ignored me. "Hello?" I asked. His head was firmly staring off still.

"Nancy!" I yelled. His eye twitched but he still kept forward.

I slapped my leg lightly and got up, "Well, it was fun talking to you, Nancy, but I have to go now. You know, duty calls!"

I got up and walked away, yelling over my shoulder, "See you later, Nancy!" I heard him groan and begin steaming out a string of profanities.

...

Way Number Twenty-Two

Sign him up for What Not To Wear

...

"Stacey and Clinton are on vacation," I stated as I jumped up and down.

My friend, Dramatic Runner, finished my sentence, "but, that doesn't mean that the show won't go on!"

"All the way from Canada, we welcome the one, the only..." I began again, pointing to an open door.

"DUNCAN!" we shout together. Duncan is being thrown onto the stage by Chef Hatchet.

He gets up and yells to Chef, "Bite me." He dusts himself off and head over to us.

"Sit!" Dramatic says as she points fiercely to the chair. Duncan shows not emotion but listens.

Dramatic looks over at me, "You know, Theater, those piercings don't do him justice. Doesn't help him at all." I nod in agreement.

"Duncan," I begin, "do you know why you are on here?" He shrugs as I continue, "You have the fashion sense of a sixteen year old boy!"

"But I-" Duncan began to fight back. Dramatic interrupted him, "No excuses!"

"Just go change into one of your everyday outfits," I sighed in annoyance. Duncan cussed but obeyed. Coming back into the room wearing a his classic outfit, off white long sleeve with a black skull shirt over it, jean shorts, red converse, his black wrist band and his collar necklace.

Dramatic covered his eyes, "ohh, I can't even look at it. It.. It's just.. Well terrible!"

I nodded, "I agree." Dramatic tugged on his shorts, causing them to fall down. She slapped his hand to her forehead, "pants shouldn't be able to fall off like that." Duncan groaned as he picked up his shorts from around his ankles.

I pointed to our mannequin model, he was dressed in tight dark wash skinny jeans, a baby yellow v-neck, a black cardigan, black toms, and a woven fedora hat. Duncan began laughing hysterically at the mannequin.

"What are you laughing at? You look like a fool!" I asked him, then I motioned to the mannequin, "now this is sexy!"

Duncan smirked, "No, that's hipster."

"Whatever Duncan, as long as it's hott, it's better than where you at now."

Chris, the shows producer began to huff through his megaphone, "make fun of his shoes!"

Me and Dramatic both looked down at his shoes and gasped. I pursed my lips together, "when a shoes starts to fade," I paused and Dramatic added in, "and smell." I agreed with her and continued, "it's time to say bye to those bad boys. Plus the red totally clashes with that color of a mess you call hair." Duncan stood the completely unaware if how low we would stoop. Those were his favorite shoes, I knew it, Dramatic knew it, he'll even Chris and the cameraman knew it!

Duncan groaned in annoyance. Nancy was finally cracking.

"Change into fine dine wear!" Dramatic ordered him. Duncan seemed as if he was going to protest but Chef walked in preventing him from leaving. Reluctantly Duncan walked back into the dressing room, only to come out seconds later in a gray dress shirt, black jeans, and black vans.

"No, no, no, no. NO!" I repeated as be came closer to us.

Duncan's smiled faded as he began to speak "Oh, What's wrong with this? I like it. I mean it's not fancy or anything but it-"

"The shoes, just terrible! Does a blind monkey choose your outfits?" Dramatic yelled at him.

"These are the same goddamn shoes that you had one that other outfit!" Duncan yelled back.

Dramatic threw her fists down, "but they are different! Do you not understand style? I can't work with this guy! He is impossible. It'll take a miracle for him to look decent. I.. I just can't. I'm sorry." she stormed off the set. Duncan looked at me flabbergasted.

I shook my head disapprovingly. Duncan laughed at the situation mumbling, "I can't believe this."

I placed my head in my hands, "how do you not understand? You cannot wear all dark colors, you need an accent color! B-black and gray, don't maaaaattttcchhhhh!" I wailed, beginning to cry running off set to my dressing room.

Duncan looked around confused. Then he sat down irritated rubbing the bridge of hid nose with his thumb and his pointer finger. Oh I bet he felt the prickly hair beginning to grow back. Duncan began to yell, "what the Fu-!" until he got interrupted by Chris yelling, "Not cool, this is a K+ fix. We don't need another law suit about how this show is inappropriate for the young ones."

Duncan just groaned, "mother fuc-"

BEEEEEEEEPPPP

We are now having technical difficulties.

I guess we shall just cut it off here. Well I believe this went pretty well.

Well I hope it did.

Let me know if you think I should continue this or if I should just stop doing these.

If you believe I should continue then send me a review or PM saying if I should.

Question of the Chapter:

Which annoyance from Chapter 2: Second Victim: Trent would you like to see?

He is next and want to know which prank you'd like being pulled on him!  
(btw i am going to go in the order of the fic. Think of this as a part 2 to 25 ways)

Catch you all in the next chapter of..

TOTAL. DRAMA... ()... ISLAND!

**Review your thoughts and pranks for Trent.**

P.S. Just send the _number_.

Like say if you were to be filling one out using Duncan as the example.

_I think way 7, 16, and 22 are the best put those in for Duncan! :D (insert generic compliment that'll make me blush)._

And if you don't think I should continue then you can say something like:

_(insert generic flame that would make me cry myself to sleep at night)._

And

P.S.S.

Special thanks to:

edwardandbella4evah (who thought I should use number 7 for annoying Duncan)

And

DramaticRunner (who thought I should use number 16 and 22 for annoying Duncan) and who also cameoed in Way 22.

Anyways review and fill me in in your thoughts! Love you guys long time!

**REVIEW por favor! :)**


	25. Elaboration of Victim Two

.

25 ways to annoy your favorite TDI characters!

...

Victim Two:

Trent

...

Way Number Ten

Make Everybody Dress up as a Mime

...

There was a knock on my door. I shuffled some papers on my desk and yelled, "come in."

A young boy slightly younger than me walked into the room. He had dark hair light green eyes, must have been the musician kid, Trent. I quickly stood up shaking his hand, "sit, sit." I instructed. He did as he was told. I smiled at him, "you know why you are here right?"

Trent just shook his head no.

"Well, Chris wants to get to know all the campers on a more personal level. He is too lazy to do it himself, therefore I am his slave labor!" I announced clapping my hands to top it off.

Trent smiled back at me and began to speak, "Well, My name is Trent Smith. I am 5 foot 11 inches. I am 16.."

"We know that," I said cutting him off, "you wrote that in your application! We want to know things no one knows about you, the secrets behind this Trent Smith."

"Well, when I was a child I used to go to circus' a lot. My mom loved the clowns, that's why."

"mhmm" I muttered trying to sound interested.

"I went all the time, until.." Trent paused. I slowly raised my head and nodded for him to finish, "the accident."

"What accident?" I asked. Trent hesitantly answered me, "its stupid and its silly but I still feel the pain. My mom got one of the mime guys and-" Trent paused this time not wanting to speak.

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked Trent.

"Wait what?" Trent asked, completely confused of what I was referring to.

I shuffled around in my seat, "I don't know, I just always hear those psychologist saying that so I figured I would.. " I closed my eyes and stacked my notes in my drawer, "that is all." Trent sighed thanking me for our session and left.

I smirked.

* * *

"CAMPERS UNITE!" I yelled around the camp dragging everyone into the circle, Trent was off with Chris having a session just like the one I previously had with him except Chris wanted the explicit details of his life that he could use against him.

"Why are we even here? You waste a lot of our time as it is!" Noah stated as he rolled his eyes.

Owen nodded, "yeah, I am missing out on lunch."

"Well stop complaining and listen up!" I yelled, "Out buddy, Trent is feeling homesick. He was telling me about his days when he would go to the circus with his grandma before she passed away." I lied. So what?

Everyone looks heart broken, except for the stoic jerks who didn't give a rats ass about others.

"and, he loved playing with the mimes. I just think we should bring the circus to him." I continued.

"Sounds like a waste of time!" Courtney snapped.

I sighed, "I just can't do it all by myself tho, I need help. Maybe a senior advisor?" I hinted slyly.

Courtney smiled, "I'LL DO IT!" She jumped out of her chair and ran up to me.

I smirked knowing this was going to go well.

After everyone was down to help I ran to the costume designer, having planned this previously all the costumes were already finished. I rushed back dumping them all on the floor.

Heather walked over picking one of the outfits off of the floor, "I am not putting this on."

Lindsey grimaced as she saw the out fits, "yeah, me either, it doesn't match!"

"Okay what

ever! Who ever is in, put it on. If not, you don't get the complementary hot shower Chris offered to those who helped." I teased.

Heather screamed, "Just, give that too me!" I handed her the outfits, smirking.

We all sat quietly in the boy's cabin, awaiting Trent to return. Chris had said Trent would be gone for only 40 minutes, its been 2 hours!

The door creaked open slowly, we all perked up. A figure, most likely Trent, turned the light on and we all jumped up silently acting enthusiastic about his arrival. Trent remained emotionless, not moving a inch. Izzy jumped out at time, "rawwrr" she doubled over in laughed, "ohh I mean.." she then began to recite the traditional stuck in a box routine. Trent stared at her, wide-eyed. He slowly moved his glance to the rest of us. He paused then began to scream, running out of the cabin, flailing his arms around.

Gwen jumped in front of me, "I thought you said he liked mimes! Not that he is terrified of them!" She almost was yelling in my face.

I shrugged her off, "I never said he liked mimes." and with that, I walked out of the cabin.

...

Way Number Thirteen

Give him a

unicorn tattoo

...

The loud music engulfed me. _Why must I be the one to chaperon?_ Stupid contract. Due to Chris messing with every one's contract, I had to chaperon Geoff's party. Earlier that week he begged and pleased with Chris to let him have one. Chris agreed, as long as everyone was video tapped for television. You are probably thinking, how fun a party with the total drama cast, yayyyy-NO! it was most definitely not fun. No one was talking, no one was dancing and no one was doing anything. There wasn't any alcohol that's why. I am telling you, that's why.

I smirked, alcohol that's what these kiddies needed.

*Some time later and bribing the camera men to leave, telling them to come back once everyone was wasted*

"I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUU!" Trent slurred. See alcohol does wonders! Trent was trying to get Gwen's attention, Go figure. He always was.

Gwen sat there unfazed by anything. Completely staring at a wall, drink in hand.

Trent sighed in defeat walking to the dance floor and sloppily moving and grooving to his own beat. Well, then again was everyone else.

They were all piss drunk, no doubt about that. Trent stumbled his way to me and whispered, the alcohol prompt in his breath, "I know what you did to Duncan." My eyes nearly fell out my sockets. Only Harold knew and he promised not to tell. Oh that little brat has got it coming to him, just you wait Harold in eighteen more chapters you are mine.

"I want you," Trent began. My ears perked up as he said that, what was he even talking about, I was about to walk away from the conversation but then he continued, "I want you to take me to a.. shop" he gently popped the P so that some spot landed on me. I softly wiped it away.

Yeah, I was walking away. I might have helped them get alcohol but not freaking drugs! Trent quickly continued, "a tattoo shop! I saw Duncan's tattoo on his arm and I want one!"

He might regret this in the morning, drunk tattoos are never good. I smirked, "My car is parked outside! I'll take you." Trent giggled as I dragged him to my car, we might be 'on an island' but there is a city right off set. I drove through a few of the highways until I reached "TATZ" ohh boy this place looked good.

"NOOOO!" Trent screamed, "Duncan said he did his himself!" Duncan doesn't have a tattoo, does he?

"Trent listen, we're here just get the damn tattoo. Look," I said as I took out my wallet, "I'll pay for the damn thing!" Trent began to smile.

I unlocked the doors and went around my car to Trent but as I passed by my trunk, it began to loudly thump. Wearily I opened the trunk. As soon as the lid swung open, Duncan jumped out screaming, "that bitch!" I pointed to myself as if to ask 'me?'

Duncan laughed, "no, Courtney. She put me in this trunk as soon as you brought the booze out, something about me not getting drunk and disobeying the law."

I nodded, "I swear I saw Courtney grinding all up on-" Duncan cut me off, observing his surroundings,"where am I?"

I laughed, "we're here to get Trent his first tattoo!" Duncan laughed also.

"Where is he anyways?" Duncan asked. I glanced into the shop where Trent was walking around in awe.

I headed to the door with Duncan right by my side, "You know," I began, "I heard a rumor that Trent was the one that shaved your eye brows. But that just the hub bub around town". I lied. My bad. Duncan twitched slightly, but tried to remain calm.

"I want that one!" Trent slurred softly as he pointed to a picture on the wall. It was of a man's back, and it had a large Aztec calendar.

I tried to reason, "But Trent, you aren't Mexi-" Duncan cleared his throat, causing me to stop speaking. He placed his arm around Trent's shoulder. "Listen man," Duncan spoke out, "I have the new idea for a sick tattoo that I think would look bomb on you." Duncan grinned leading Trent to the cashier.

Duncan talked the cashier. I sat down quietly, wondering what was Duncan up to. After the fully tattooed man dragged Trent to the back room, Duncan walked over to me, sitting next to me.

"What'd you tell the guy?" I asked him.

"You'll see." He chucked, "you'll see."

After about an hour or so and probably 17 calls from the cops for noise complaint Trent finally walked out of the back room, he had a large patch over his face. My jaw dropped. Duncan did not.

I looked over at Duncan, Duncan just grinned.

We shoved Trent into the back seat of the car and he began to sleep like a baby.

"The dude deserved it." Duncan said nonchalantly, I started up the car.

I began to drive back the camp, "So you tattooed his face?"

Duncan nodded eagerly and laughed, "just wait til you see it." My eyes bulged, what the hell did I do?

By the time we got back to camp everyone was sleeping in their bed, it was as if the party never happened. I helped Duncan drag Trent back into his bed.

* * *

I shot up, glancing over at my clock 8:29. Crap! Chris is waking all the campers up at 8:30. I rushed up in my pajamas running to where the contestants were sleeping, as I ran I heard Chris' voice over the loud speakers, "Aaaaa-ttention campers! Hope you had fun last night. I know the Courtney did" Chris began to laugh, "Meet by the dock in 5!"

I paced faster, gasping for air as I reached the boys cabin. My breathing stopped as I heard Owen whisper, "what's that on your face, Trent?" I could almost hear Trent walking to the dresser, from the angle I was at I could see him standing on front of the mirror. He patted the small patch of gauze and winced. I gulped, trying to not be seen. Trent slowly peeled off the gauze shutting his eyes in pain every so often. Once the gauze was off Trent immediately fell back in a faint. I sprinted inside the room.

"Holy cow.." Owen whispered. All the boys were in shock. I pushed them around in order to get to Trent.

Trent's face was red, there was a rather large colorful tattoo of a dopey unicorn eating a piece of pie.

Leave it to Duncan. Well I guess revenge is a bitch.. wait that's karma.. crap.

...

Yeah I only did 2 not 3.. :O kill me now! D:

I just couldn't think of how to write any other one so I left it at that.

I feel like my writing is becoming suckish when I am tackling this story down. Wahhh, whatever. My other stories will have more heart in it ^-^

So yeah lemme know this was entertaining, fun to read, a bore? haha yeah

and if you wish for me to continue... What 2-4 things do you want to happen to.. Courtney (chapter 3)


End file.
